Strange yet Magical Events Part VIII
by LadySongbird16
Summary: It's been four years since the Elementals left the world of Harry Potter behind. Now they are all in college and sharing a house together. They're in danger again though. One of their grandfather's old adversaries is out to kill them. Old friends will come to help, and old feelings will rekindle. Can they beat this wicked witch? Rated T for language, romance included (no smut).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So it's time for another Harry Potter fic! DevilDragon8 and I are so excited to finally being starting this. We've been planning this one for almost a year now and we finally got to it. Pleeease check out the other stories of the **_**Strange Yet Magical Events series. **_**I will in addition to posting chapters for this story, be editing the other stories of the series and getting rid of any grammatical errors I've spotted over time. I'm going to say this once, Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and today a couple of the survivors decided to meet up with each other and reminisce that day and celebrate the fact that they had all made it out of the battle alive. Among the group was of course, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and finished Lord Voldemort once and for all. Also there were his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend and Ron's sister Ginny, their friends Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Katie Bell, Ron's older brothers Percy, Fred, and George, his parents Arthur and Molly, Hagrid the Hogwarts game keeper, and much to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

"Why exactly are you to here?" Ron questioned.

"Whether or not you like me Mr. Weasley…" Snape began. "Chelsea and Bethany saved my life during the battle three years ago. I would find it to be an insult to their memories if I were not here."

"You make it sound like they're dead," Seamus said. "They're not dead; they just went back to their own world."

"Yeah, I sure do miss all of them," Katie stated.

"Really, I think the only one you miss is Jimmy," Fred teased.

"Shut up Fred," Katie stated.

"Yeah you're really not one to talk Freddie," George said. "I know you still have feelings for Samantha."

"Announce to the whole world why you don't," Fred said angrily.

"Relax Fred, everyone here pretty much already knows," Percy stated.

"I didn't know," Seamus replied.

"Neither did I," Neville added.

"Like, you guys haven't gotten over your crushes," Fred pointed out.

After a few awkward seconds of silence Seamus was the first speak.

"Ok fine, I admit I still haven't gotten over how I feel about Bethany," he stated.

"I didn't have a crush," Percy stated. "Amelia was my girlfriend, until she broke up me…but that's not the point. Of course I miss her. It wasn't fair how we made up and then she had to leave."

"I'd never deny that I miss Chelsea," Neville declared. "I miss her every single day."

We really miss them too," an expected voice stated.

Everyone turned to see the Elementals' familiars, Claw, Arrow, Abhay, Skye, and Gollum standing there.

"Hey, we were wondering when you guys were going to show," Harry said.

"Well it's not like we weren't going to show at all," Gollum said.

"Even with Jimmy gone, you're still annoying," Ron declared.

"Yeah, well so are you," Gollum replied.

"I don't think it's wise to argue right now," Luna stated. "We're supposed to be remembering our good friends."

"Yes, we all miss them dearly," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I miss Samantha so much," Claw stated.

"You say that every time," George stated.

"Well I don't miss them at all," Ron stated.

"Yeah right Ron, you still practice boxing every chance you get," Fred said.

"So?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like you miss Samantha then, so you have to be lying," Draco declared.

"Nobody asked you," Ron stated. "And why are you here anyway?"

"I don't like any of you, and none of you like me," Draco said. "Samantha was kind of my friend though."

"Just admit that you miss her," A strange voice said.

Everyone turned around to see none other than Merlin, the Elementals' ancestor.

Some of them screamed, totally surprised to see the great deceased wizard in their presence.

"My granddaughter and I are far too much alike," Merlin said to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Abhay asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gollum asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point right now," Merlin declared. "My grandchildren are in trouble."

"What did you do this time?" Skye questioned.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the witch, Morgause?" Merlin inquired.

"King Arthur's half-sister?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I thought she died," Hermione said.

"No, she is very much alive, and I believe she is trying to kill my grandchildren," Merlin stated.

"So she decided to just reveal herself know of all times?" Hagrid questioned.

"Yes, apparently so," Merlin replied.

"They're in trouble?!" Arrow questioned.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"So what do you want us to do about this?" Harry asked.

"I need all of you to go to their world, and help them," Merlin stated.

"How do we do that?" Draco questioned.

"Being away from this world for so long, and without wands, they have lost the abilities to perform magic," Merlin stated. "I need you all to help them and make sure they stay safe."

"Do we get to go help as well?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, I will need to give you all forms to disguise yourselves though," Merlin said.

"Why?" Claw questioned.

"Creatures of your kind do not exist in the muggle world," Merlin stated. "We don't want animal control coming and taking you all away to a lab to be researched."

"Okay, change us then," Gollum said.

So Merlin circled his arms in the air and then extended them towards the familiars. Claw turned into a black Doberman; Arrow became a brown and white rabbit; Abhay became a tarantula, Skye was a green parrotlet; and Gollum became a gecko.

"Wicked," Fred and George said.

"You all look like quite interesting creatures," Luna declared.

"Oh yes, since you all are going to be staying with my grandchildren, there are certain things that they will need to provide you with certain things," Merlin said. "So give them this when you run into them." He said handing Harry a yellow envelope.

"What's in here?" Harry questioned.

"You'll see, just give that to one of them when you find them." Merlin stated.

"How will we know where to find them?" Ginny questioned.

"They are finishing their last day of final exams at university," Merlin declared. "I will transport you all to the university. Just stay where you are until you spot them. Are all of you ready to go?"

"Yes," Everyone said.

So Merlin took his wand and with one wave everyone disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Four days earlier, the Elementals' world_

The former Elementals were sitting in the library of their university, studying for their final exams. Samantha, Chelsea, and Jimmy were sitting at the computers, and Amelia and Bethany were sitting on one of the library's couches looking through their text books. It had been four years since they had left the _Harry Potter _universe. They no longer had their magical and elemental abilities. They still had the strong connections to their elements but it just wasn't the same. The only thing that they had as proof of their adventures was their weapons. All of them had found them in their bedrooms when they returned home.

Now here they were four years later, still together, going to the same university, and sharing a house together not too far from campus.

Their studies were interrupted though when a large beam of light filled the room. Once it disappeared they looked in shock at who was standing before them.

"Grandpa," Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany exclaimed running over to hug their grandfather.

Samantha just made eye contact with Grandpa for a few seconds and clenched her hands into fists under the desk she was sitting at. Jimmy noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"It's nothing," Samantha told him.

"What are you doing here Grandpa?" Amelia questioned.

"I've come to warn you all of something," Grandpa said taking on and more serious tone.

"Warn us of what?" Chelsea inquired.

"One of my greatest adversaries, Morgause has escaped," Grandpa declared.

"Uh Grandpa, who is Morgause exactly?" Jimmy asked.

"Wait, none of you knows who Morgause is?" Samantha asked.

"No," the others replied.

"Ugh, Morgause was one of King Arthur's half-sisters," Samantha stated. "She was a dark witch who was known for committing incest with Arthur."

"Wow, she sounds evil," Bethany said.

"Yes, she's chosen to finally reveal herself and I believe she's coming after you," Grandpa declared.

"What can we do about that though?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, we don't have our powers anymore," Bethany added.

"I shall return your powers to all of you," Grandpa said.

"Does that include the things like the super speed, senses, strength, and telepathy?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes it does," Grandpa said. "Also, I have a mission for you Samantha and you as well Jimmy.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I understand that both of you finish all of your exams on Monday," Grandpa said. "So I am going to need you two to go to England for me."

"To England, what for?" Samantha asked.

"Morgause is after something that she knows can be used to defeat her," Grandpa declared. "The only problem is that it was broken into several pieces and scattered. I know the first one is by the tree where I was imprisoned in."

"So you're sending us to the tree to retrieve the first piece," Samantha said.

"Yes, but this will not be an easy task," Grandpa declared. "There will be people who will want the piece of the artifact as well, and will try to kill you for it."

"How will we get there though?" Jimmy asked.

"I have already gotten you two plane tickets and booked reservations at some inns for you," Grandpa said.

"Okay, we'll be prepared then," Samantha said.

Grandpa nodded to her and then looked at the others.

"I must go for now," he said. "Goodbye children, I will see you all soon."

With that Grandpa disappeared.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Jimmy both finished their final exams on at 2 pm on Monday. Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea had all finished their first exams at noon so they offered to accompany them to the airport.

They were on the plane by 4 pm, and landed in England at about 4 am London time. They texted the others just to let them know that they got their ok, and tried to talk to them whenever it was possible over the few days.

Today was Thursday and Amelia, Chelsea, and Bethany had finally finished their last exams. So Amelia and Bethany felt very accomplished, making it through their freshman year of college. Chelsea also felt successful, having finished her junior year. Currently Bethany and Amelia were leaving the English building; they had both just finished their creative writing final. They agreed with Chelsea that they would meet in the parking lot when they were all done with their finals so they could all go home together.

Amelia was wearing a green V-neck t-shirt, white shorts, and pink flats. Bethany was wearing a pink tank top, black shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Have you heard from Samantha or Jimmy at all today?" Bethany asked.

"No, last I heard from them Samantha said something about an assassin with a spoon and a pudding cup," Amelia declared.

"I wish they'd call or text," Bethany said.

"I know, we need to go meet them at the airport in two hours," Amelia confirmed. Just as the two of them entered the parking lot, they noticed something very shocking, so shocking that it made them go wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, am I going crazy?" Bethany asked.

"If you are then I'm going crazy with you, because I see them too," Amelia declared.

"Hey guys," Chelsea said running over to the girls. She was wearing a yellow V-neck t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and navy converse sneakers. She stopped and went wide-eyed as well when she realized what Bethany and Amelia were staring at.

"Is it me, or is a majority of the people we met in Harry Potter world standing right there?" Chelsea asked.

"Bloody Hell, yes it's us," Ron said annoyingly.

"You guys!" The girls yelled running over to everyone and hugging all of them (expect for Snape and Draco).

"What are you all doing here?" Chelsea asked.

"You're grandfather sent us all here to help you against Morgause," Claw (in Doberman form) stated.

"Claw, is that you?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, we'll explain later though," Arrow (in rabbit form) said.

"Where are Samantha and Jimmy?" Harry questioned.

"They're on a plane right now actually," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, Grandpa sent them to England to retrieve something from the tree he was imprisoned in," Bethany stated.

"We actually have to go meet them there soon though," Amelia stated.

"How about this?" Chelsea offered. "We unfortunately can't bring animals into the airport, so we'll drop you guys off at our house," She said to the familiars. "Then we'll drive to the airport and meet up with Samantha and Jimmy,"

"Ok, it sounds like a plan," Harry replied.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Thankfully the girls had each taken their individual cars today since all of them started their first finals of the day at different times. Chelsea's dad needed to borrow her car so he didn't need to drive his car up north for a conference for work, so he lent is green Ford expedition, so she took seven people with her; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Seamus. Mr. and Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, and Hagrid went with Amelia in her white Ford escape, and Percy, Katie, Draco, and Snape went with Bethany in her silver Jeep liberty. Once they made it to their house they let the familiars inside and gave them distinct orders not to touch anything while they were gone. Once that was done they drove to the airport.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The airport was almost an hour away. So by the time everyone arrived there and by the time they all found parking spots in the arrivals lot, Samantha and Jimmy's plane still had another half an hour before it landed.

So the large group sat in the airport lobby waiting.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Harry said pulling the envelope out of his pocket. "Your grandfather said to give this to you guys." He handed it to Chelsea.

"Did he say what it is for?" Amelia asked.

"He said to pay for the things you're going to need to provide us with," Hermione declared.

"Provide you guys with?" Bethany questioned.

"Wait, so you guys came here with nothing but your wands and the clothes that you're currently wearing?" Chelsea inquired.

"Afraid so," Seamus replied.

"Yeah, we need to take you guys shopping later," Bethany declared.

After a few more minutes the announcement for the arrival of Samantha and Jimmy's flight came over on the P.A.

"Alright everyone, we need to go meet Samantha and Jimmy at the gate," Chelsea said.

"So follow us, and try to stick together," Amelia added.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they all found the gate Samantha and Jimmy were not there.

"Maybe they were sitting in the back," Bethany suggested.

"No, the flight attendant is closing the door, and I still don't see them," Amelia said.

"Oh my God, we've lost Samantha and Jimmy!" Chelsea stated.

"Chelsea, relax, we just need to find out where they went," Bethany said.

"Right, so I suggest we split up and look for them," Amelia stated.

"Good idea Amelia," Bethany said.

"Okay everyone, split up and look for them," Chelsea said. "If you don't find them in 15 minutes, meet up back here at gate 32."

So everyone went to look for Samantha and Jimmy.

_15 minutes later_

Everyone was back by gate 32, panting from running around the airport.

"Anyone have any luck?" Amelia asked.

"Nada," Chelsea said.

"Nope," Fred and George said.

"Didn't see them at all," Bethany said.

"Couldn't find them anywhere," Neville said.

"Where else could they be?" Percy asked. "This place is so big."

"Wait, did anybody check the luggage bay?" Amelia asked.

"Shit, why didn't we look there?" Bethany said.

"Come on everyone, to the luggage bay," Chelsea said.

So the large group made their way to luggage bay.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they finally made their way to the luggage bay they found Samantha standing by one of the pillars with a few suitcases surrounding her. She was wearing a purple tank top, blue shorts, black sneakers, and a blue camouflage baseball cap on backwards. They noticed Jimmy standing by the luggage carousel wearing a white t-shirt, gray shorts, and gray sneakers.

"Does he ever let her help him?" Luna questioned.

"No, he has to prove his manliness this way," Chelsea said.

So the group went over to Samantha.

"Hey Samantha," Chelsea greeted.

Samantha looked up to see her friends/cousins surrounded with a majority of the people they met in Harry Potter world.

"Ok, what the Hell is going on here?" She questioned.

"Well, Grandpa sent them here to help us," Chelsea stated.

"That explains a lot," Samantha declared.

"So you're not happy to see us?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, of course I am," Samantha stated.

Then Jimmy walked over with more luggage, he looked completely shocked.

"Samantha, are they all really here?" Jimmy asked.

"Honestly, why do you all keep asking that?" Katie inquired.

"Wow, you all really are here," Jimmy said.

Now it was Samantha and Jimmy's turn to hug everyone.

"Did Grandpa send all of you here with nothing but your wands and the clothes that you're currently wearing?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, but he gave them this to give to us," Chelsea said handing Samantha the envelope.

Samantha and Jimmy looked in the envelope and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Alright, if that's the case we're taking all of you to the mall now to buy you some new clothes," Samantha stated.

Everyone just looked confused before nodding.

So they all walked out to the parking lot to their cars. Samantha and Jimmy offered for Draco, Hagrid, and Snape to ride with them in Jimmy's red Dodge Ram truck. Once everyone was in their cars they all drove off to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Making Plans**

The Elementals finally made it to the mall. It was about 45 minutes from the airport, but the good news was that they were only 15 minutes away from their house. So once they got to the mall they split up into groups. Samantha and Chelsea took Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hagrid. Jimmy and Bethany took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Seamus, Katie, Neville, and Luna. Amelia took Harry, Hermione, and Snape.

Samantha and Chelsea had a bit of a rough time at first seeing how they had all the Weasley kids and Malfoy with them. All of them wouldn't stop shooting each other some pretty nasty glares the whole time. Luckily Samantha, being the way she is, was able to stop them without even saying a word. While they were looking in one store Draco approached Samantha.

"So how have you been?" Draco questioned.

"Alright I guess," Samantha replied. "I mean things have been pretty boring since we left four years ago. How many years has it been for you guys?

"It's been three years since you guys left," Draco declared.

"Has anything interesting happened in the wizarding world since old no nose was killed?" Samantha questioned.

"Not really," Draco declared. "Things are a lot more peaceful I guess you can say, but they're kind of boring. My father is preparing me so I can take over the family business in the future."

"Yeah that reminds me," Samantha began. "What exactly does your family do for a living?"

"Well, normally we just invest in things," Draco stated. "We also own an apothecary though."

"You mean one of those places that sell drugs to medical personnel and patients?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes, but we also sell alcohol as well," Draco replied. "We've managed to make a red wine that's matured for a thousand years."

"Well that sound's interesting," Samantha stated.

"Yeah, but then he's also teaching me how to invest in property," Draco stated. "I mean I understand all of it, but it's still kind of boring."

"Yeah, well at least you guys still had magic," Samantha stated.

"What do you mean?" Draco inquired.

"When we all left our powers were gone," Samantha confirmed. "When we returned home the only thing that we had to remind us that we were indeed in your world were our weapons. We all found them in our bedroom when we all arrived home; well Bethany was sent home right away when we left your world, but the rest of us had to wait a while. We found our weapons when we got home and used them every chance we got from then on. In fact we used them a few times last week to distress a little before our finals."

"How'd you all hide the weapons from your parents?" Draco questioned.

"It wasn't that difficult," Samantha stated. "We hid them under our beds for the most part. No one's parents ever look under the bed anymore. Since we moved into the house this year though, we don't need to hide them anymore."

"You guys have only been living together for a year?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, Chelsea's the oldest so she started her first year of college while the rest of us were still finishing up high school and all our parents' houses are only 20 minutes from the school so she commuted. Then when Jimmy and I started going to college the next year we did the same thing. Then finally Amelia and Bethany started their first year this year. When all our parents found out that we're basically all going to the same school they decided that it's time we all started learning how to live independently so they all bought us a house near the school and that's where we've all been the past year."

"Did you all just get your powers back?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but you could say we're a bit sloppy though," Samantha stated.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, we can still do everything that we could do three years ago, but since we haven't used them in so long it will take us a while to master them again," Samantha declared. "It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to do it, but it takes a while to completely get the hang out it again."

"Did it make things hard for you and Jimmy during your trip to England?" Draco questioned.

"No actually, Morgause's assassins we a pathetic excuse," Samantha said. "Jimmy and I had just gotten our powers back and we killed them all with as little of a fight as possible."

"Doesn't it bother you that one of your grandfather's greatest adversaries is after you?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, but the good news is she's mortal, so we can kill her," Samantha confirmed.

"And all your powers are at their maximum extent?" Draco inquired.

"Yeah, never used them at their highest level though," Samantha declared. "Well we did once to infiltrate the Ministry, but it was only for

"Why?" Draco asked.

"When we use our powers at their maximum peak we actually have the ability become the elements," Samantha declared. "If and when that happens, we'd become something more than human; our souls would be completely free and we wouldn't feel any emotions whatsoever. Something like that would be hard to come back from. That's why we can't use too much of the power."

"Is that why you 'couldn't make fire' that one time during the battle of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we trained ourselves to do that when we feel as if our powers are so strong that we can't control them," Samantha said. "I might not be at as big of a risk as Amelia, Chelsea, or Jimmy because I'm not always surrounded by my element, but we need to be careful."

Draco didn't really have a response to that, but he noticed that Samantha began to fidget with her cellphone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later the Elementals had finished purchasing clothes for all sixteen of their friends and it was really an exhausting job.

"Well, everybody has clothes now," Chelsea confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Bethany asked.

"We could go to the book store," Samantha suggested still fidgeting with her phone.

"Right, because you haven't gotten a new manga in over a month," Chelsea teased.

"Shut up," Samantha stated.

"Why are you still fidgeting with that thing?" Malfoy asked.

"What?" Samantha questioned.

"You've had your eye on that thing every ten seconds since we were in the last store," Draco replied.

"Well that's because he won't call back," Samantha complained.

"Who?" Jimmy questioned.

"The idiot," Samantha stated.

"How many times have you tried calling him?" Amelia asked.

"Like a million," Samantha replied. "I mean he called me earlier this morning asking me if I wanted to hang out, but I told him I was in England and that I was heading home."

"You told him we were in England?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes Jimmy, I wasn't going to lie to him," Samantha declared. "Besides, it's not like I told him that our infinitive great grandfather is Merlin and that we were looking for something that could help us defeat an evil witch who's after us."

"When did he get back from school?" Bethany asked.

"Early this afternoon," Samantha replied. "And I told him to call me after the plane landed but he has not called me back."

"I'm sure he'll answer," Amelia said. "He better, I seen him in almost a month and we've been making plans for the past week."

"I'm sure he'll call," Chelsea said.

Ironically, after Chelsea said that Samantha's phone started ringing.

"It's him, finally," Samantha said stepping a few feet away from the large group.

_Samantha on the phone_

"It's about time you called back," Samantha said into the phone.

"…"

"Yeah well be glad I can't punch you from where I am."

"…"

"So do you want to do something tonight?"

"…"

"Sure, a movie would be cool."

"…"

"I'll let you pick. Can you hold on for a minute actually?"

She walked back over to the group making sure to cover her phone so the person on the other end wouldn't hear anything.

"Hey guys, I'm going to see a movie tonight with Zach," Samantha stated. "Will you guys be okay or should I reschedule?"

"No, we'll be fine," Amelia stated.

"Yeah, go have some fun," Bethany said.

Samantha went back to her phone call.

"In an hour, ok, should I drive or do you want to?"

"…"

"Ok, so I'll see you in an hour?"

"…"

"Ok, bye," Samantha said hanging up her cellphone. "He is coming by the house in an hour."

"Hey guys," Chelsea suddenly said. "Do you mind if I go hang out with Brendan tonight? I haven't seen him in over a month."

"I'm fine with it," Amelia said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Bethany said.

"Yeah, you haven't seen him a while, so go ahead," Jimmy said.

So Chelsea stepped away from the group and pulled out her phone. She dialed Brendan's number and waited for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hey Brendan,"

"…"

"Yeah, I got done this afternoon,"

"…"

"Yes I know it's been almost a month since I saw you."

"…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"…"

"Well, there's that new go kart place down by the beach."

"…"

"Okay cool, so I'll see in about an hour?"

"…"

"Do you want me to drive or do you want to drive?"

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour then. Ok, bye."

Chelsea hung up her phone and went back over to the others.

"Well, I have plans tonight," she stated.

"So should we head back to the house then?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we could get away with spending another half an hour here," Samantha stated.

"Okay then, everybody meet back here by the food court in half an hour and please don't get into any trouble," Amelia said.

"If anyone wants to come with me I'll be in the book store and the video game store," Samantha said.

"And I'm going to one of the clothing stores down stairs," Chelsea said.

So everyone split up and went to different stores.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco had gone with Samantha into the video game store.

"So, who's the idiot, Zach you were talking to?" Draco asked.

"Hey, only I can call him that," Samantha said. "And, he's my twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, he goes to school out of state and I haven't seen him since he came down for a visit about a month ago," Samantha declared.

"It sounds like you two really annoy each other, especially if you call him an idiot," Draco said.

"Well, look at it like this," Samantha said. "Sometimes having a sibling is like having that person that really annoys you but you're friends with them anyway."

"It almost sounds like a pity thing," Draco stated.

"It's not pity," Samantha declared. "It's like, no matter how often they annoy you, something about them still makes you love them. And I mean yeah we annoy the Hell out of each other, but at the same time we love doing a lot of things together. Besides, ever since our parents separated he's pissed a lot of people off. So it's like I'm the only stable thing he has right now.

"So I suppose that's what it's like having a sibling?" Draco questioned.

"Well, not for everyone, it depends on how people act and how they act towards their siblings," Samantha said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was in one of her favorite clothing stores in the mall, Luna, being quite curious about the mall in general decided to accompany her.

"So Chelsea, that boy you were talking to, who was he?" Luna questioned.

"Oh, you mean Brendan?" Chelsea asked. "He's my little brother."

"How wonderful, you're going to spend time with your little brother," Luna said. "What is he like?"

"Well, he's seventeen years old," Chelsea said. He's still in high school so he lives at home with our parents. I haven't seen him in about a month."

"Why though?" Luna asked. "You said you only live 20 minutes from home didn't you?"

"Yes, but the last month of college is always one of the busiest," Chelsea stated. "So I really did have a lot of time to go home for a visit."

"Do you two get along with each other?" Luna asked.

"Well, we liked to rough house when we were younger," Chelsea declared. "A lot of siblings like to do that though. As the years went by though, we got a closer to each other and we fought a lot less. We can be very competitive with each other sometimes though."

"Why?" Luna questioned.

"We come from a somewhat, athletic family," Chelsea stated. "So competing with each other is just something that came natural to us."

"Well, that sounds like it'd be very interesting," Luna replied.

"Yes, it certainly does," Chelsea stated. "Tonight should be interesting."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the group met up with each other they went to the Elementals cars and drove back to the house. The house was a pretty good size for five people to share. It was two floors and had a two car garage. Inside it had a kitchen with an island counter and a dining room style table, a living/family room area with a flat screen on the wall, and pretty big basement. All the Elementals had their bedrooms upstairs. There was one bathroom downstairs and two upstairs, one which connected Samantha and Chelsea's rooms.

The minute the large group of people walked in the door Samantha and Chelsea sprinted upstairs.

"Where are they going?" Ron questioned.

"They're probably going to lock themselves up in the bathroom for some time," Jimmy stated.

"What are they going to do in there for all that time?" Katie questioned.

"Well, Samantha is probably brushing her hair," Amelia said.

"And Chelsea is probably removing her make up," Bethany said.

"Why does Chelsea need to remove her make up?" Ginny asked.

"Because in go karting they make you wear these helmets that have visors that block part of your face from the outside heat and wind," Amelia stated. "So there's really no need for makeup, and it gets very warm in those helmets, so again, there's really no need for makeup."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_30 Minutes Later_

A white Cobra pulled in front of the house and honked.

"Samantha, Zach is here," Jimmy called.

"I'm coming," Samantha called back.

Two minutes later Samantha ran down the stairs grabbed her phone and bag and made her way toward the door.

"See you later dudes," She called running out the front door.

So Samantha was gone, but Bethany couldn't help but notice a look of jealousy on Fred's face as Samantha walked out the door.

"_Does he really think…oh my God this is too funny," _Bethany thought.

_10 minutes later_

A black Dodge Ram pulled in front of the house.

"Chelsea, Brendan is here," Amelia called.

"Ok, I'm coming," Chelsea yelled back.

"See you guys later," Chelsea said running down the stairs grabbing her phone and purse and running out the door.

This time it was Neville who had the look of jealousy on his face.

"_He seriously thinks that Chelsea has a new boyfriend?"_ Amelia asked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_10:30 pm_

Samantha entered the house quietly, assuming that many of their house guests might have already gone to bed. After she closed the door she noticed that Amelia, Bethany, Jimmy, and Draco were still awake and sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Samantha, how was the movie?" Jimmy asked.

"It was good," Samantha replied. "Zach was nice enough to pay for the tickets, and I bought the popcorn."

"Did you guys do anything after?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Zach bought me ice cream," Samantha stated.

"So I'm guessing you had chocolate then," Bethany said.

"Yes I did," Samantha said happily.

"Why'd he buy you ice cream?" Draco asked.

"He lost a bet," Samantha replied.

"What kind of bet?" Amelia questioned.

"We made a bet to see you would throw the first punch of the night; since we knew we would annoy each other somehow," Samantha declared. "So I bet he would throw the first punch, and he bet I would throw it."

"And he threw it?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I annoyed him in every way possible," Samantha declared. "I said no to all the movies he suggested we see, and I called him Zachy, which I know for a fact he absolutely hates. Then when we were sitting in the theater, he threw the first punch, and missed I should add. So I won."

"Wow," Jimmy deadpanned.

Then the door opened again. This time it was Chelsea who stepped through the door.

"Hey Chels, how was go karting?" Amelia asked.

"It was fun," Chelsea said. "I won most of the races we had. Although part of me seems to think that Brendan let me win a few on purpose."

"Would he do that?" Bethany asked.

"No, probably not," Chelsea stated.

"Speaking of Brendan, is he going to make it home by his curfew at 11?" Jimmy asked.

"He should, the roads are practically empty," Chelsea declared. "If he doesn't though, it's kind of his fault."

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"Because he demanded many rematches," Chelsea declared. "He only ended wining like two of them."

"Ugh, brothers and their manly pride," Samantha stated.

"Yup," the rest of the girls replied.

"So where is everybody?" Samantha asked.

"Down in the basement, they set up those tents that are basically like apartments on the inside," Jimmy said.

"Well, seeing how everyone else is pretty much asleep, I guess we should check in too?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah," Samantha replied. "Draco, did you set up a tent downstairs as well?"

"Yeah, I'm going head down know," Draco said.

So the six sorcerers said their goodnights and headed toward their individual sleeping quarters.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So here's chapter 2. Hahaha, poor Neville and Fred don't know the truth, and everyone has new clothes. Thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Please review and let us know if there's anything you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters. See you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finding the Solution**

The next morning a few of the Elementals and their magical friends were already awake. The Weasley twins were sitting at counter and the kitchen watching Amelia demonstrate how to use the coffee maker. Jimmy was sitting on the couch watching TV, Neville and Malfoy just sat there watching as well, or at least trying to; they didn't look very interested in it.

"So this machine makes coffee for you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I mean there are things you have to do to make it work for you, but then it does the rest of the work," Amelia stated.

"No magic?" George questioned.

"No magic," Amelia replied.

"How do you live without magic?" Fred asked.

"We've been living without it for over a decade Fred," Amelia said.

"Yeah, I think we've gotten by well enough without it," Samantha said coming down the stairs.

"How do you do that?" George asked.

"Super speed, remember," Samantha said grabbing the cup of hot chocolate on the counter.

She finished it in about three minutes and put it back on the counter.

"Thanks Amelia, it was delicious as usual," Samantha said.

"You're welcome," Amelia called.

"So are you going to hang out with Zach again anytime soon?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, it depends on whether or not he answers my calls next time," Samantha replied heading back up the stairs.

Fred looked at the stairs with a very unsatisfied look on his face. Malfoy seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong Weasley, not jealous are you?" Malfoy mocked.

"No, I'm not jealous Malfoy," Fred said a little too defensively.

"How pathetic, you're jealous that she's hanging out with her own brother," Malfoy declared.

"I am…wait a minute, her brother?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, she has a twin brother you idiot," Malfoy confirmed. "That's who Zach is."

"Wait, you thought Samantha had a boyfriend?" Jimmy questioned.

"Well, what about Chelsea; I don't suppose that was her brother she went out with last night as well?" Neville questioned.

"Yeah Neville it was," Jimmy declared. "Brendan is Chelsea's 17 year old brother."

"Honestly Neville, you thought Chelsea would do that to you?" Amelia questioned. "She hasn't dated another boy since we left. She turned down any guy that asked her out."

Neville just looked down at the floor, obviously feeling really stupid right now.

A few minutes later Samantha came down, grabbed her bag and made her way toward the door to the garage.

"I'll be back in a few hours' guys," Samantha said.

"Wait, Grandpa's coming in an hour to explain some things to us," Amelia confirmed.

"Yeah I know, but I need to meet with my uncle today, he said he wanted to talk to me about something," Samantha declared.

"Hold up Samantha," Draco said.

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"Well I don't really like anybody here so do you mind if I go with you?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah whatever, come on let's go," Samantha replied.

So Malfoy followed Samantha into the garage and they walked over to Samantha's silver Volvo xc70. Malfoy noticed something strange next to Jimmy's Truck.

"Is that a motor cycle?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Jimmy and I bought it together about a year ago," Samantha replied.

"How'd you guys afford one of these though?" Draco asked.

"We saved up for it," Samantha simply stated.

"Are you two the only ones who use it?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, we're the only ones who have the licenses to ride it," Samantha declared.

"How come you two just didn't take that to the airport?" Draco asked.

"We wouldn't have anywhere to put or bags," Samantha declared. "Besides Chelsea said it rained for two days. I would prefer that the motorcycle didn't get wet."

"So where are we going to see your uncle?" Draco questioned.

"You remember how I told you he owns a race track?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"That's where we're going," Samantha stated.

So they got into her car backed out of the garage and drove to the race track.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later the rest of the group was up and out of bed. Everyone was either in the kitchen or sitting in the living room.

"When is Grandpa going to show up?" Bethany asked impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Abhay said from his spot on her shoulder.

"You all just need to be a bit more patient dearies," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I don't believe any of them have ever been known for being patient," A familiar voice declared.

Everyone looked to see Grandpa Merlin standing by the doorway.

"Grandpa," Chelsea said.

"It's about time you got here Grandpa," Jimmy stated.

"Yes Jimmy, it is nice to see you as well," Grandpa said.

"So what have you come to tell us about Grandpa?" Amelia questioned.

"Hold on, where is Samantha?" Grandpa asked. "She knew I would be coming."

"Oh, she said she had to go talk to her uncle about something," Bethany declared.

"Very well, I trust you all will tell her what I tell you today?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course we will Grandpa," Chelsea said.

"Okay then, let us begin…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It only took Samantha about half an hour to get to the race track, and her uncle wasn't expecting her for another half an hour, so she decided to show Draco around a bit. The race track was quite a big facility. It had probably about a million seats at least outside. Three members' only clubs were on the premise as well as ten different concessions stands and about six or seven different bars and restaurants were on the premise. There were four separate stables for the horses and a small clubhouse for jockeys to go to. Samantha and Draco were currently standing by the fence separating them from the track.

"So you're really going to own this all one day?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, apparently I am," Samantha said almost sarcastically.

"And you didn't tell your cousins about this at all?" Draco questioned.

"No, I guess I'm just not ready for them to know, that I'm sort of rich," Samantha declared.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't want their opinions on me and their reasons for being friends with me to change," Samantha stated. "Because sometimes, people perceive rich people as being very snotty and stuck-up and only hang out with them because they have some of the best stuff. I like being modest about it. I don't think any of the other would change their opinions about me if they knew, but I would rather they not treat me differently just because I have money."

"People in this world really act like that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, believe me people are just as worse in the muggle world sometimes," Samantha stated.

"Well, we've seen everything, now what?" Draco questioned.

"I guess we better go and find my uncle now," Samantha said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So the fragment that Samantha and I found in the tree is part of a weapon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Grandpa replied.

"And the definitely need this weapon is definitely needed for them to defeat Morgause?" Harry questioned.

"Not necessarily," Grandpa said. "Morgause is still mortal; they could kill her just as easily as she could kill them."

"Why must we find the pieces of this weapon then?" Amelia asked.

"This weapon is so powerful that once it is assembled it could even destroy me," Grandpa said.

"How is that possible?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you're a ghost," Ginny confirmed.

"Believe me when I say that this weapon is strong enough to even kill a ghost," Grandpa declared.

"Could you tell us what this weapon is already?" Gollum asked.

"The weapon she is looking for is an energy sword, Grandpa declared.

"An energy sword?" Bethany questioned.

"Like a light saber you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"_We still have a lot to teach these people," _Jimmy thought.

"In some sense yes Chelsea, but it is not a light saber," Grandpa declared.

"Where do we find the rest of the pieces though?" Amelia asked.

"I do not know the exact locations I'm afraid," Grandpa stated. "For now all I can tell you all to do is to trust in your elemental abilities. Perhaps they will help guide you to the remaining pieces of the sword.You just must not let Morgause collect all the pieces, or she will definitely not hesitate to wipe out all of us. Farewell for now everyone, and good luck."

With that Grandpa disappeared. After a few seconds of silence Chelsea finally spoke.

"We can't let Morgause get that sword," She declared.

"I know, we need to start looking for those fragments ASAP," Bethany stated.

"Yeah, because if she kills Grandpa then we're doomed," Amelia said.

"Wait until Samantha finds out about this," Jimmy stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, so this might seem a bit short compared to previous chapters I've written, but believe me I have my reasons. As usual, big thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all of her awesome ideas. Please be sure to review, we really appreciate input, and see you in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**

A few hours later the Samantha and Draco returned to the house. When they pulled into the garage they noticed Jimmy was working on the motorcycle.

"Hey Jimmy, how's the bike looking?" Samantha questioned.

"Looking pretty good so far," Jimmy replied. "All that I really need to do is tighten a few screws and make sure the spark plug isn't damaged."

"Where is everyone else doing?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know," Jimmy stated. "I came out here once Grandpa left and I've haven't gone back inside since then."

"Well, better go and see what's going on then," Samantha said.

So Samantha and Draco went into the house through the garage neither of them could believe the chaos that they saw. The kitchen was an absolute mess! There was food and various beverages splattered all over the wall and even more food was littering the floor. It looked like a high school cafeteria food fight had occurred in the small kitchen area.

"What the hell happened?" Samantha exclaimed.

Everyone froze and looked at Samantha and Draco.

"Well…" Samantha asked again.

"They started it!" Bethany said pointing to Fred and George.

"I don't care you started it," Samantha said.

"But…" Amelia said.

"No buts, did you all continue it?" Samantha asked.

"…Yes," Chelsea admitted.

"So, even if Fred and George started it, you all could have stopped it," Samantha confirmed.

"Do you know how hard it was to catch them when they have magic?" Amelia questioned.

"We have elemental magic remember?" Samantha said.

"Yeah, but they have wands," Chelsea confirmed. "They can use magic that we can't use at all."

"You could have just frozen them," Samantha declared.

"…I can't believe I didn't think of that," Chelsea said.

"Now listen, you're all going to clean up this mess, without any magic," Samantha declared. "I'm going up to my room and play video games. When you're done and only when you're done, you can come and get me and explain to me what Grandpa told you, understand?"

"Yes," everyone said fearfully.

"Why is it that I'm the mother around here?" Samantha questioned.

"I don't know, usually that's my job," Chelsea stated.

"Well, you failed at it this time," Samantha confirmed.

"I know," Chelsea bowed her head in defeat.

"You want to succeed at it, make sure they clean this up, but don't think that means you don't have to help," Samantha stated. "I'll be in my room, shooting at things."

So Samantha headed upstairs to her room. Draco was really just watching the whole thing in boredom went downstairs to the basement.

"Alright, listen up," Chelsea said looking at everyone. "We all contributed to this mess, we're all going to clean it up, without magic."

"What?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"You heard me, now hand over the wands," Chelsea said extending her hand out.

"Or what?" Fred asked.

"I'll freeze you so much you won't be able to feel anything," Chelsea threatened.

Fred and George immediately handed over their wands and the group got straight to work on cleaning.

Half an hour later they were finally finished. Jimmy, who came back inside ten minutes earlier, went to go get Samantha. Chelsea went downstairs to get the rest of their house guests. When everyone was finally sitting in the living room Samantha finally spoke.

"Alright, what did Grandpa say?" Samantha questioned.

"The fragment we found is part of a weapon that has the capability of destroying Grandpa, even if he is a ghost," Jimmy stated.

"So what kind of weapon is it?" Samantha asked.

"An energy sword, like a light saber," Bethany said.

"Ok, seriously, what the bloody Hell is a light saber?" Ron asked.

"Well, in order to understand that, we'll need to tell you about the _Star Wars _franchise," Amelia declared.

So the Elementals took a few minutes to tell them the whole story behind _Star Wars, _the weapons, and the Force.

"There's no way the Force exists," Fred declared.

"Yeah, how can something like that work?" George added.

"Oh, it works," Samantha stated. "Jimmy, show them."

Jimmy licked his hand and approached Bethany trying to touch her with his saliva-covered hand.

"Eeeeew, Jimmy, get the Hell away from me," Bethany exclaimed running away from Jimmy only to have him chase her around the room a bit. "Somebody, make him stop."

"Alright, Jimmy, I think you've tortured her enough," Samantha said.

Jimmy went back to his spot on the couch.

"See, the Force is real," Chelsea stated.

"Anyway, what else did Grandpa say?" Samantha questioned.

"He told us that our elements would guide us to the rest of the fragments," Amelia declared.

"What does that mean though?" Bethany asked.

"I think, it means that we have to search places that we are most likely to find our elements," Samantha stated. "Anyone have any idea of a place?"

"There's the ocean," Chelsea declared.

"So a fragment can possibly be on a beach somewhere?" Amelia questioned.

"Well, there are plenty of beaches nearby; we live on the Jersey shore after all," Bethany declared.

"We need to think of a really big beach," Samantha stated. "I'm guessing that would be the best place to hide a fragment of the sword."

"What about on the boardwalk?" Chelsea suggested. "It's only 20 minutes away, and it's almost always crowded now that it's the summer."

"Good idea, that will be our first place to search then," Samantha stated.

"So when do we look?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll go tomorrow," Samantha stated. "They have the fireworks tomorrow night, so it's going to be one of the most packed days of the week. That way if Morgause's assassins show up, they'll be too many witnesses for them to attack us."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the whole house got up bright and early to prepare for today's search. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, and Hagrid had decided to stay at the house. Hagrid wanted to spend some time with the familiars. Snape decided to do some research on the internet on Morgause to see what was similar to how the wizarding world depicted her and what was fake. Mr. Weasley decided he had experienced enough excitement the last time they went to a boardwalk so he decided to stay home and Mrs. Weasley agreed to stay and make sure he stayed out of trouble. The boys were all standing the living room waiting for all of the girls to come down. Jimmy was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks and a black t-shirt. Harry was wearing black swim trunks and a green t-shirt. Ron was wearing khaki-colored swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Draco was wearing green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Neville was wearing purple swim trunks and a black t-shirt. Seamus was wearing red swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Fred was wearing blue swim trunks and a gray t-shirt. George was wearing green swim trunks and gray t-shirt. Percy was wearing maroon swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Why is it that girls always take so long to get ready?" Seamus questioned.

"We heard that," Samantha said as the girls came down the stairs.

Samantha was wearing a green tank top, blue jean shorts and a green camouflage baseball cap backwards. Chelsea was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts. Amelia was wearing a light green tank top and yellow shorts. Bethany was wearing a light blue tank top and white shorts. Hermione was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue shorts. Ginny was wearing a dark blue tank top and black shorts. Luna was wearing yellow t-shirt and white shorts. Katie was wearing blue jean shorts and a gray tank top.

"Why did you three make me wear a bikini?" Samantha complained looking at Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany.

"We made that bet a long time ago remember?" Bethany asked.

"Can't today be an exception?" Samantha asked.

"No," Chelsea replied.

"What sort of bet is this?" Percy questioned.

"We bet Samantha years ago that she would never wear a bikini," Amelia stated.

"So she agreed every time we go to the beach, that she would wear a bikini," Chelsea declared.

"And she's trying to back out right now," Bethany complained.

"Come on, you know how I feel about the attention I get when I'm in a bikini," Samantha said. "And today is one of the days where the boardwalk is the most crowded."

"Sorry Samantha, a bet is a bet," Chelsea stated.

"I hate you guys," Samantha stated.

"No you don't, you love us," Amelia replied.

"What if we run into Morgause to on the boardwalk?" Chelsea asked.

"I doubt we will, she's always sending assassins to do her work for her," Samantha stated.

"What does she have against Grandpa anyway?" Bethany asked.

"You can read it in one of the books I got about her later," Samantha declared.

"Why did you buy all the books on her anyway?" Jimmy stated.

"Well, I was in the book store for my own pleasure, when I found the books and thought they could be useful to us," Samantha declared.

Suddenly a white light appeared and who was standing in the middle of the living room, Grandpa Merlin, who else?

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Samantha deadpanned.

"Well, one I wanted to see you Samantha since I did not have the chance to see you yesterday," Grandpa stated. "And two, I came to tell you five some very important information."

"What is it?" Chelsea questioned.

"Well, first off, about the sword fragments, once you find one fragment you will have to face a challenge in an alternate dimension," Grandpa stated.

"What kind of challenge?" Jimmy questioned.

"You'll either have to defeat a creature, solve a puzzle, or solve a riddle, only then will you be able to rightfully take the fragment of the sword," Grandpa stated.

"Ok then," Bethany said.

"Secondly, since you might have to fight creatures in order to obtain some of these fragments, and since you all lost your battle outfits when you returned to this world, I created armor for each of you."

"Really, cool," Chelsea said.

"If you'll all come with me, I'll show it to you," Grandpa stated opening a portal.

"Why can't they see?" Amelia asked referring to everyone else.

"They'll see later," Grandpa said. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

The Elementals rolled their eyes before following the elderly wizard into the portal.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Elementals entered the portal they found nothing but pitch black in front of them.

Alright Grandpa, you bought us here, so can we just see this armor already?" Samantha asked.

"Very well then, close your eyes children," Grandpa said.

So the Elementals did as they were told and closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, they couldn't believe the outfits they were wearing.

"Wow," Amelia said.

"Damn, we look hot," Bethany stated.

The others look at her strangely.

"What, like you don't see us too?" Bethany asked.

"She does have a point," Chelsea replied.

The Elementals did look pretty good in their outfits actually. Each of them had a different type of armor that really accentuated all their best features.

Jimmy was wearing, armor that resembled that of a medieval hunter. The top part of the armor was dark green, and had one long sleeve on his right arm, dark green gauntlets were around both his biceps, his pants were dark brown and they were tucked away in knee-high boots of the same color.

Amelia's armor resembled that of a medieval archer's. Her shirt was a long-sleeved button up on that had a sweetheart neckline. The shirt showed off a pretty good amount of cleavage. On top of it was a silver vest, her pants were tight and were also a silver color and were tucked away in a calf-high white boots.

Bethany's armor, looked almost exactly like the medieval armor of most knights, only there were some differences. The armor was made out of steel, the bodice part was lilac, and got darker as it went out toward the long steel sleeves. It did a pretty good job at emphasizing her curves. With the armor she was wearing yellow short shorts, and sheer patterned leggings of the same color, purple steel knee-high boots were on her feet.

Chelsea's armor also look similar to that of a medieval knight's, of course there were some differences as well though. The top resembled a short sleeveless button-up dress and was a light blue. The actual armor was the same shape only it ended at the place where her navel rested; it was also a light blue. It did a pretty good job at emphasizing her curves. The gauntlets on her arms, and the tassels hanging at the end of her armor were cerulean blue. Her leggings were also cerulean blue, and her boots were dark blue and calf-high.

Samantha's outfit was resembled that of an assassin. The top was a black vapor wear top that had red circular details running diagonally from her right shoulder to the middle of her breasts. Gray armor covered her shoulders and her neck, and a black mask (almost like a ninja's) covered her mouth. The top emphasized her cleavage and showed her midriff. Red gauntlets with gray blades were on her arms, and gray wrist less gloves adorned her hands. Her leggings were black and fishnet patterned. A red circular belt with black orbs on it hung diagonally from the left side of her waist down to her right thigh. Her sandals were black gladiator sandals.

"These outfits are designed to help you move as freely as possible based on all your individual fighting styles and your skills," Grandpa stated.

"They're really cool Grandpa," Amelia stated.

"Will they get dirty though?" Bethany questioned.

"They will clean themselves, just like your old battle outfits did, but these will only appear when you face a challenge, or when you are in combat," Grandpa stated.

"Okay, so can we go back to the others now?" Samantha asked.

"There is one more thing I must tell you all first," Grandpa said. "In order to slow down Morgause and her assassins, the fragments of the sword have a special ability. Once one is found, the others won't activate at the presence of your powers until two days after the previous one was found."

"So once we find one fragment, we basically can't find another one until two days later," Jimmy said.

"Correct," Grandpa replied.

"Well, at least that gives us some down time; it is summer after all," Bethany said.

"Yes, well, I must send you back now, good luck my grandchildren," Grandpa said before disappearing.

A portal opened up in front of the Elementals and they stepped into it, then they were back in their living room.

"So, what was your armor like?" Ginny asked.

"You will not be seen it," Jimmy said looking at the girls.

"Jimmy, will you stop playing big brother," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, in case you forgot, Chelsea and I are older than you," Samantha confirmed.

"I don't care," Jimmy stated.

"What's the big deal about the armor?" Neville questioned.

"Let's just say the armor makes us all look very sexy," Bethany stated.

Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea turned red and started giggling.

"Shut up Bethany," Jimmy said.

"Alright, enough of that, let's get going," Samantha said.

So the group went out to the Elemental's cars. Chelsea took Neville, Fred, George, and Luna, with her in her silver Buick Lacrosse. Bethany took Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with her in her jeep. Amelia took Katie, Percy, Draco, and Seamus with her in her explorer. Samantha and Jimmy decided to take the motorcycle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later the group arrived at the board walk and made their way to the beach.

"So what do we do first?" Harry questioned.

"Well, it's hot as Hell, and we're at the beach, so I'm going to search in my bathing suit," Samantha stated. "Then we should all put on sunscreen so we don't get painful sunburn."

So all the boys took of their t-shirts and the girls took of their shorts and shirts. Samantha was wearing a green camouflage bikini and had traded her jean shorts for a pair of gray short shorts. Chelsea was wearing a dark blue and white polka dot bikini. Amelia was wearing a purple leopard print bikini. Bethany was wearing a pink and black striped bikini. Hermione was wearing a red polka dotted one piece bathing suit. Ginny was wearing a plan gray tankini. Luna was wearing a light blue one piece bathing suit. Katie was wearing a silver tankini with white flowers on it. Once they all helped each other put on sunscreen it was time for them to figure out their next move.

"Alright, I think we'll find the fragment faster if we spilt up into groups," Samantha stated.

"I agree. Can I pick the groups?" Bethany asked.

"Sure, Bethany go ahead," Samantha said.

"Ok, Samantha, you take Fred and Harry," Bethany stated.

"Ok, whatever," Samantha replied.

"Jimmy, you take Katie, Draco, and Ginny," Bethany said.

"Alright then," Jimmy said.

"Chelsea, you take Neville and George."

Chelsea looked at the ground and blushed a little bit.

"Amelia, you take Percy, Luna, and Ron."

"And Seamus and Hermione, you come with me."

"Alright, guys remember if you find the fragment, contact everyone else through the mind link that Jimmy connected us all to," Samantha stated.

"Ok, everybody break," Chelsea said.

Everyone split up in different directions of the beach.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy's group went further toward the actual board walk and in the directions of the showers. He was holding Katie's hand. Draco and Ginny were walking beside them.

"So, how's the wizarding world been since we left?"

"Nothing, really, everything's really peaceful," Ginny stated.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of boring," Draco declared.

"What have you guys been doing?" Jimmy questioned.

"Ginny and I are actually part of the Holyhead Harpies," Katie stated.

"That's great," Jimmy replied. "Wait, how did you guys find the time to come here then?"

"It's the season break," Ginny stated.

"So how will we know when we find the fragment?" Draco questioned.

"The one of the five of us who finds it will be able to sense it's presence with our powers," Jimmy said as they continued to walk on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia's group was searching buy the life guard's chair.

"So how will we know if we find the fragment Amelia?" Luna asked.

"Well, I'll be able to sense it with my powers, but in the meantime, look for something shiny or metallic looking," Amelia stated.

"So is this really what a board walk is like?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Amelia stated.

"Remember what happened the last time you took us to a boardwalk Amelia?" Ron asked.

"Ugh, how could I forget," Amelia replied.

"When did you guys go to a boardwalk in the past?" Percy questioned.

"The day before Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ron stated.

"Harry and Jimmy tried to see who was manlier by seeing who can win us all more stuffed animals," Amelia declared.

"Why did they do that?" Luna questioned.

"There are booths here, that will let you have a stuffed animal if your win a game they set up," Amelia declared. "When a guy comes here with a girl, whether she be his friend, girlfriend, sister, or cousin, he will try and win her a stuffed animal. Harry and Jimmy decided to test who is manlier by seeing who can give us all the most stuffed animals. Samantha got so fed up with them that she ran off and a few minutes later, she came back with two stuffed animals that were bigger than any of the stuffed animals that Harry and Jimmy had won for us and declared her manlier than both of them, before running off."

"That sounds like something Samantha would do," Luna stated.

"Yeah, it certainly is," Amelia replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany and her group were looking down by the water, heading in the direction of the aquarium.

"You know, I don't think I can remember the last time I was at the beach," Seamus stated.

"Yeah, it's been a while for me as well," Hermione stated.

"You guys, don't just hang out in the summer?" Bethany questioned.

"No, we had to find jobs since we left Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting that you guys are pretty much done with school after Hogwarts," Bethany stated.

"What do you guys do after you turn 17 in this world?" Seamus questioned.

"Well, we are usually 18 by the time we finish our final year of high school," Bethany stated.

"After that we usually go to college to study to get a good job."

"Does everyone do that?" Seamus asked.

"No, usually it's a choice," Bethany stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha's group was looking by on the part of the beach closest to the rides, but so far they didn't find anything.

"What do you guys do now that the war's over?" Samantha questioned.

"George and I are just still running the joke shop," Fred stated.

"And I'm working as an auror now," Harry declared.

"That's great," Samantha stated. "Harry how's Dobby doing?"

"He's his same friendly self," Harry declared. "He and Kreacher actually work for me at my house now. I pay them well though, even though they don't want a lot."

"What about Hedwig?" Samantha questioned.

"She's happy, healthy and most importantly alive," Harry stated. I can't thank Amelia enough."

"Yeah, well none of us were about to let her die," Samantha stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea's group was looking closer to the water, where a lot the children were collecting shells and building sand castles.

"So what has everyone been up to since we left?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, Fred and I are still running the joke shop, which is turning out to be a big success," George stated.

"That's great," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I can't thank Samantha enough for what she did," George said.

"Yeah, well, Fred seemed to show his appreciation as well," Chelsea stated.

"You found out about what he did huh?" George asked.

"Samantha told me," Chelsea declared. "Does he still have feelings for her?"

"Yeah," George replied.

"He's going to have to tell her that eventually," Chelsea stated.

"Speaking of feelings, I've noticed that you two haven't spoken to each other since we arrived in this world," George confirmed.

Chelsea looked at Neville for a brief second before looking at the ground and blushing, not noticing that Neville was doing the same thing.

Suddenly Chelsea felt something strange and stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" George questioned.

She looked at a group of little kids building a sand castle. One of them put a shiny glass like fragment in the middle of the castle.

"That's it," Chelsea declared. "That's the sword fragment."

"_You guys, I found the sword fragment, it's on a sandcastle," _Chelsea spoke telepathically. _"We're down by the water."_

"_Got it, we're on the way," _Jimmy said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time that they others had found Chelsea's group the little kids had left. Their mother had called them earlier to tell them they were getting lunch.

"Is that it in the middle of the castle?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, that's a sword fragment alright," Samantha stated. "Jimmy, you grab it, if the castle gets damaged you can always fix it."

So Jimmy went over to the sand castle grabbed the sword fragment. Suddenly the group noticed that their bodies began to glow. Then next thing they knew, they were in a completely different location.

It looked a lot like a classroom.

"Where are we?" Jimmy questioned.

"I don't know," Amelia said.

"There's great cell reception here though," Chelsea said looking at her iPhone.

"Welcome," A deep unknown voice said. "Solve this riddle and only then will you be freed."

"This must be the challenge," Bethany stated.

"You can see nothing else, when you look in my face, I will look you in the eye, and I will never lie," The voice recited. "You have three chances and five minutes to solve this riddle. Your time starts now."

"That's hard one," Harry stated.

"Yeah, let's see nothing else when you look me in my face, look you in the eye…" Amelia contemplated.

"Oh, is it a mirror?" Bethany asked.

"Close, but no, that's strike one," The voice said.

"Crap, what is it?" Jimmy said.

After a three more minutes Chelsea figured it out.

"I got it," She stated. When you look in a mirror you only see yourself, you look yourself in the eye, and your reflection can't lie to you. It's your reflection."

"Correct, as your reward you will be transported back to this world and you can keep the sword fragment," The voice stated.

With a flash of light, the gang was back on the beach.

"Well, that was quick," Draco stated.

"Yeah, almost too quick," Samantha stated.

"So what do we do now that we have the sword fragment?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, its only lunch time," Amelia stated. "Why don't we grab something to eat and we'll show you guys how to have some summer fun on the board walk."

"I like that idea," Samantha said.

"Me too, but first let's go get our clothes back," Chelsea stated.

So the gang got dressed and made their way back onto the boardwalk.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey everyone, so the chapter isn't exactly finished yet, this is only in case my computer is stupid and loses the internet or freezes. Because that's been happening in my dorm building a lot lately. Plus, something this funny deserves two parts! :) Happy almost Birthday and big thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8! Keep an eye out for part 2 of this chapter. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fun on the Boardwalk**

After the group had lunch they decided to go to the aquarium first. When they actually went in, for some odd reason, Chelsea grabbed right onto Samantha's hand.

"And already I can't feel my hand," Samantha complained.

Bethany, Amelia, and Jimmy began to laugh.

"Oh sure, it's funny for you guys," Samantha said.

"What's going on?" Katie questioned.

"Somewhere on this floor of the aquarium is a boa constrictor," Samantha declared. "And Chelsea is petrified of snakes, so since we don't remember where exactly it is, she has resorted to clinging onto my hand."

"How long is she going to do that?" Harry questioned.

"Probably until we find out where the snake is and steer her away from it," Amelia stated.

"Well, why don't we just keep moving, and if we find it we'll just make sure she doesn't see it," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, she'll calm down once we go upstairs and see the seals," Bethany stated.

"You guys do realize I'm standing right here," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, we know," Samantha declared. "And you're still crushing my hand."

"I'm sorry, I'll heal it," Chelsea declared.

"We're in public and there are security cameras in here," Samantha confirmed.

"I'll heal it later then," Chelsea promised.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the group saw everything there was to see in the aquarium they decided to take a trip to the gift shop.

"Jimmy, if you buy me a stuffed animal I'll appreciate it," Samantha declared.

"Hey wait, why does Jimmy get to do it?" Harry complained.

"I only want one, not a million," Samantha stated.

"I bet you I could still win her more than you if we were at the game booths anyway Harry," Jimmy mocked.

"Really, challenge accepted then," Harry stated.

"Why do you two get into this?" Ron questioned.

"They're trying to see who's manlier remember?" Bethany questioned.

"Are you saying I'm not manly then?" Neville questioned.

"Or we're not manly?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"I happen to be very manly," Seamus said defensively.

"Oh great, Samantha, look at what you started," Amelia declared.

"I, only wanted one stuffed animal," Samantha complained.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls knew they had to stall the guys from their little competition of manliness for as long as possible, so they suggested they go on the rides next. After going on the Moby Dick, the Super Himalaya, the Pendolo, the Swings& Wave Swinger, and the Tilt-A-Whirl, they all decided enough was enough. The boys saw this as an opportunity to start their little competition. Jimmy and Harry went right at it and brought back each of the girls. George was trying to get Fred into it, but he kept refusing. It was only after that George can back with a stuffed animal that he gave to Samantha that Fred joined, and soon all the boys, except for Draco and Percy were fighting to see who was the manliest.

"I guess we couldn't avoid this from happening no matter what we did," Ginny declared.

"Ugh, men and their pride," Chelsea complained.

"Hey," Draco and Percy said feeling offended.

"Sorry guys, at least you two are smarter than the rest of them," Amelia said trying to lighten up the mood.

"How many stuffed animals do you think each of us has gotten now?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, there's too many to count," Hermione said.

"If only we could just make these go back to the house," Bethany stated.

"We can do that for you," Luna said pulling out her wand.

Hermione, Katie, and Ginny did the same.

"Alright, just let us cover you first, and make it quick," Samantha said. "Will you guys help us out here?" She asked Draco and Percy.

So Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, Draco, and Percy surrounded the rest of the girls who quickly made the large pile of stuffed animals go away.

"Well that's done," Amelia confirmed.

"They're just going to keep bringing us more though," Bethany stated.

"Not, if we're not here," Samantha declared.

The other's just looked at her.

"You guys want to go to the funhouse?" She asked.

"It sounds like fun, but what about the boys?" Luna questioned.

"We'll wait for them outside the funhouse," Samantha said. "Jimmy will know where we are the minute he realizes that we're gone anyway."

So the girls, Draco, and Percy all went in the direction of the funhouse.

Five minutes later all the guys went to the spot where the girls were, only to realize that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Ron questioned.

"I know exactly where they went," Jimmy declared. "Follow me."

So the boys followed Jimmy. Fred, who was walking pretty close to Jimmy, was receiving a death glare.

A few minutes later they found the girls sitting outside the funhouse.

"Took you all long enough," Samantha stated.

"Yeah, shut up," Jimmy said.

The group made their way into the funhouse they linked arms and Samantha led them through the mirror room since she knew how to get through it better than anyone else in the group.

When they made it to the next room Samantha told everyone to watch some of the steps because they made loud animal noises. Of course, a majority of the Harry Potter gang set off the noises anyway. Two rooms later there were round chunks of rubber on the floor.

"What are those things?" Ron asked.

"They're butts," Samantha stated.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You heard me," Samantha said stepping on one of them, letting out a loud noise.

"Did it just make a farting sound?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chelsea replied.

"You know Fred, I think we can make a gag gift or something like this," George stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more George," Fred said.

Samantha and Draco were just looked uninterested while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they got through the funhouse, everyone needed a bathroom break. Oddly enough the tables were turned and there was a line for the men's room instead of the ladies' room. So the girls were all currently standing outside waiting for all the boys.

"Well, it looks like fate favored us for once," Samantha stated.

"Yeah, thank God it did," Bethany said.

"Say, Samantha, Bethany, can I ask you two something?" Katie said.

"Sure Katie, what is it?" Bethany questioned.

"You both found out that Fred and Seamus had feeling for you," Katie confirmed. "Did you ever really have feelings for them though?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we never really thought about it," Bethany stated.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"How could you not think about it at least once?" Ginny asked.

"Hold on, hear us out," Samantha stated. "When we left your universe, we thought that we'd never see you guys again. Plus it wasn't the same as it was with Amelia and Percy, Chelsea and Neville, or you and Jimmy. Bethany and I didn't actually have relationships with them. So we thought that if we ever really considered if we had feelings for them, it would be too late anyway. We both would have just been setting ourselves up for heartbreak; and after seeing how it affected the others when we left, we knew we just couldn't dwell on it because we didn't really want to add to the sadness we already felt."

"Yeah, so even if they're still into us, we currently don't know if we have any of the same feelings toward them," Bethany added.

Suddenly Chelsea felt some strange movement. She quickly turned catching the person before they could run from sight.

"Harry, how long have you been standing there?" She questioned.

"…a while actually," Harry stated.

"What did you hear?" Bethany asked.

"A lot of things that I'm sure you didn't want me to hear," Harry replied.

"Harry please, don't repeat this to any of the guys," Bethany almost begged.

"Especially not Fred and Seamus," Samantha added.

"Well, I'm a nice guy, so I won't embarrass you guys," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Samantha said.

A few minutes later all the guys came out and the group agreed that they would go get dinner. As they walked toward the restaurant area Harry stayed in the back of the group and pulled Fred and Seamus, who were right in front of him, to the side inconspicuously.

"What are you doing Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Look, I know you two still have feelings for Samantha and Bethany," Harry stated.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Fred asked.

"They don't know that you guys still have feelings for them," Harry said. "And they're not just going to catch on like that. If you guys don't tell them soon, you'll never get your chances."

With that said the three boys went to go catch up with the others.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner the group was just walking along the boardwalk.

"Hey, you know what I just realized," Bethany said.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"No assassins have tried to attack us today," Bethany confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that not even one has made an attempt to attack us," Amelia said.

"That's because they've at least got enough of a brain to know not to attack us in such a big place," Jimmy declared.

"Yeah, they just need a chance," Samantha said looking at Jimmy who nodded.

Once they walked toward an alley between two buildings, everyone else feel behind a bit. Samantha spoke really loudly.

"Oh look, there is something down here, let's check it out."

She and Jimmy walked down the alley and soon two men were running into the alley. Seconds later Samantha and Jimmy stepped out unharmed.

"That was quick," Neville stated.

"You guys are violent," Ron confirmed.

"No shit," Samantha said.

"Yeah, I can't count how many times you socked me," Draco declared.

"Oh yeah, good times," Samantha said.

"You know, you're violence is kind of annoying sometimes," Chelsea stated, only to realize what she just said.

"That was actually hurtful," Samantha stated.

"I'm sorry," Chelsea said fearfully. "Please don't be mad at me. I'll buy you ice cream."

"Why is it that every time you piss me off that you think that ice cream will solve everything?" Samantha questioned.

"Well, if you don't want it…" Chelsea said.

"Oh no, I still want it," Samantha stated.

"That actually sound's really good right now," Amelia said.

"Agreed," Jimmy stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the group was standing near the beach, waiting for the fireworks to start and eating their ice cream cones.

Samantha and Harry had chocolate soft serve. Chelsea and Draco had chocolate vanilla twist soft serve. Bethany had vanilla. Amelia had mint chocolate chip. Jimmy had rocky road. Katie had chocolate chip. Ron and Hermione had strawberry. Neville had cookies and cream. Luna had cake batter. Fred had chocolate marshmallow. George had chocolate almond. Percy had butter pecan. Ginny had cherry. Seamus had vanilla fudge ripple.

Later on after the fire works the group decided to head back to the house; it was already late after all.

When they arrived at the house they noticed Samantha and Jimmy weren't back yet.

"They usually don't lag behind like this," Chelsea stated.

"I wonder if something happened to them," Draco said.

Five minutes later they pulled into the driveway. Samantha was driving the bike while Jimmy was sitting behind her and clutching his arm; and worse, he was bleeding.

"Oh my God, what happened to you two?" Bethany asked.

"Well, Morgause's stupid assassins attacked us, and Jimmy took a knife to the arm," Samantha explained.

"They attacked you and the road?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah, we had to pull over because we kept swerving," Samantha explained. One of them threw a knife toward me, which I could have easily dodged, but Jimmy here ignored that fact and decided to jump right in front of me."

"It was my first instinct," Jimmy argued.

"Are they all gone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we took care of them," Samantha declared.

"Alright, well, Jimmy get inside, I'm healing that wound," Chelsea demanded.

"Yes mother," Jimmy mocked.

So everyone went back into the house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Well everyone certainly had an eventful day. Isn't the boardwalk such a fun place? LOL. Happy Birthday and a big thank you to my awesome coauthor, DevilDragon8! Please review and let us know if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters. See you in the next one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Surprises, Surprises. **

So the group went back into the house and Chelsea sat Jimmy down and immediately started healing his bleeding arm. Once that was done, all the girls went upstairs, many of them calling dibs on the shower.

"Hey guys, did you guys get a chance to see the girls in their armor?" George questioned.

"No, every time I tried to get a look Jimmy stepped into the view," Seamus stated.

"Yeah, every time," Ron declared.

"How do you think that happened?" Fred questioned.

The guys just looked at Jimmy.

"The benefits of having telepathy," Jimmy said.

"Why did you do that?" Neville asked.

"I have my reasons," Jimmy stated.

Then Samantha, Chelsea, and Bethany came back down the stairs.

"There's so many of us, and so little bathrooms in this house," Bethany declared.

"No shit," Samantha replied.

"What's going on here?" Chelsea questioned.

"Jimmy is being annoying," Ron stated.

"He wouldn't let us see you in your armor," Percy declared.

"Yeah, every time we tried, he conveniently just stepped into view," Harry said.

_"Jimmy, they're going to see us eventually," _Samantha stated_._

_"Yeah, they already saw us in bikinis," _Bethany declared_._

_"What's the difference?" _Chelsea questioned_._

_"The armor accents a lot more features than bikinis do," _Jimmy declared_._

The girls immediately turned red and started smacking Jimmy.

"Why are you all smacking him?" Harry questioned.

"He said something inappropriate," Samantha declared.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"It's not important right now," Chelsea stated.

"Oh yeah, speaking of important, we have to show you guys something," Jimmy stated pulling a small device out of his pocket.

"What is that thing?" Chelsea asked.

"It looks like one of those EMF detectors that you see on ghost hunting shows," Bethany stated.

"Yeah, well it had a map on it," Samantha said pulling another one of out her bag. "And it was glowing blue."

Glowing blue?" Bethany asked.

"It must be pretty high tech," Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, but it must have some pretty fancy magic in it as well," Samantha said.

"Maybe we can have one of the adults take a look at it in the morning," Chelsea suggested.

"Yeah, but for now, we should all probably get ready for bed," Bethany said.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Jimmy stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was laundry day in the house. It was Amelia's turn to do the laundry, so she got up early to get it all done.

A few hours later she was walking up the stairs with a big basket of laundry that she had to fold, not before acknowledging everyone down in the living room first though. Suddenly there was a loud voice downstairs.

"Whose bra is this?" Bethany yelled.

"Check the cup size," Chelsea yelled back from upstairs.

"Oh, never mind it's Samantha's," Bethany yelled. "She's the only one big enough to fit in a D cup."

Suddenly Samantha came running down the stairs and grabbed the bra from Bethany's hand.

"Were you loud enough?" Samantha asked. "I don't think they heard you in Canada?"

Bethany cupped her hand over her mouth and shouted. "Samantha's bra size is..."

Samantha slapped her hand over Bethany's mouth.

"I didn't really mean it," Samantha yelled.

She went back upstairs, and everyone who was currently sitting downstairs just looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked.

"Samantha is embarrassed because she wears a D cup bra," Bethany stated. "That's the biggest size any of us wear."

"That is it Bethany, I'm going to kill you," Samantha said running toward her.

Bethany screamed and started running away from Samantha. Samantha was soon chasing her around the whole living room/kitchen area.

After about a minute Samantha caught Bethany.

"How about I announce I tell everyone what bra size you wear Bethany," Samantha threatened.

"No please don't," Bethany begged.

"Why, you told everyone mine," Samantha confirmed.

"You have the biggest breasts out of all of us," Bethany confirmed. "You should embrace that."

"Embrace these things that bring me so much pain!" Samantha yelled.

Seamus and Jimmy separated the two girls before Samantha could strangle Bethany.

"Now Samantha, here's what we're going to do,: Jimmy said. "We're going to play a little game with Bethany. We're going to give her a 30 second head start, and after that, we are going to hunt her down. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, whatever," Samantha replied.

"Bethany, run," Jimmy deadpanned.

Bethany practically sprinted upstairs; after 30 seconds Samantha and Jimmy just causally strolled up the stairs before running in the direction Bethany had run in.

_Five minutes later_

There was the sound of screaming coming from upstairs and then a few seconds after Samantha and Jimmy strolled out from the hall that led to Bethany's room and Bethany came out looking terrified.

"So Bethany, have we learned are lesson about telling people our friends' bra sizes?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Bethany said fearfully.

Suddenly the door to Chelsea's bedroom opened up and Chelsea popped her head out of the door.

"Okay, what the Hell just happened?" She questioned.

"They violated me!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Violated you, how?" Chelsea asked.

"Ignore her, she's just being dramatic," Jimmy stated.

"Well, she is the drama queen of the house," Chelsea said.

"You guys are assholes," Bethany replied.

"We love you too Bethany," Chelsea said with a smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch the group decided to ask Snape to take a look at the devices that Samantha and Jimmy had stolen from the assassins that attacked them yesterday.

"This device is definitely using magic, but it's unlike any magic I've ever seen," Snape declared.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"It appears to using magic to discover the exact location of the sword fragments based on the element that is it is reacting with," Snape explained.

"So the color yesterday was blue because we found it near water," Samantha stated.

"Is there even such a thing as a locator spell?" Amelia questioned.

"No one has ever heard of or seen a locator spell before," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Really, no one?" Bethany questioned.

"Well, maybe your grandfather did dearies, but no one else on record has used or seen one," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"She's using magic that many wizards don't even know how to use?" Jimmy questioned.

"God, this woman is turning out to be more dangerous than any of us ever imagined," Chelsea stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later after dinner the Group was sitting in the living room watching TV. Chelsea and Neville were sitting next to each other on the couch, but as usual they weren't talking to each other; they wouldn't even look at each other without ever blushing and immediately looking away. Neville was just nervously looking at the floor, and Chelsea was anxiously twirling her hair.

The rest of the Elementals just watched in confusion.

"_Seriously you guys they haven't said a word to each other since everyone showed up three days ago," _Amelia confirmed.

"_I know, George even pointed it out to them yesterday and they still won't talk to each other," _Bethany added.

"_This is getting ridiculous," _Jimmy said. _"When we left four years ago they wouldn't let go of each other. Now they're avoiding each other almost like the other's a contagious illness."_

Samantha, Bethany, and Amelia just looked at him.

"_What, the awkwardness is getting annoying," _Jimmy declared.

"_Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to do something about it," _Samantha stated.

"Ok, I have had it with you two," Samantha said looking at Chelsea and Neville.

Both of them just looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"You two haven't said a word to each other in the past four days," Samantha confirmed.

"Why do you care?" Chelsea asked. "I don't interfere in any of your relationships."

"This is different," Samantha stated. "You're making it awkward for everyone; it needs to stop."

"And what do you intend to do about?" Neville asked fearfully.

Samantha dragged the two over to the closet and pushed them both in.

"You're both going to stay in here until you stop being so awkward," Samantha stated.

"Um, Samantha, you do realize it's us you're talking about right?" Chelsea questioned.

"No shit, but I'm not letting you two out until you are at least talking to each other again," Samantha stated closing the door and locking it.

"Amelia, stand by the door and monitor them please," Samantha said.

"Alright, this better not take all night though," Amelia said moving toward the closet door.

_In the closet_

"I guess we really are stuck in here," Chelsea stated trying to open the door with little success.

"I guess so," Neville said. The both looked at each other before looking at each other.

"Neville, I…"

"Chelsea I…" Both of them said at the same time.

"You first," Chelsea said.

"I'm really sorry I haven't said anything to you since we came here," Neville stated. "It's just I didn't really know after three years, or four years for you I guess, if things could still be the same between us. Then I thought you had a new boyfriend, and it turned out it was just your younger brother; I felt like such an idiot after that."

"Wait, you thought I had a new boyfriend?" Chelsea asked.

Neville just nodded.

"Neville, I have dated another guys since we went out back in your universe," Chelsea declared. "I tried to move on, but it was just too painful because we never really ended our relationship; all we did was say goodbye. I mean, I missed you so much, but I was under the impression that I'd never see you again. So when you guys came back I just didn't know how to react. So I'm sorry I didn't speak to you either."

"I haven't dated anyone else since you Chelsea," Neville declared. "I just don't want to lose you again, but I'm not sure where we go from here."

Chelsea took Neville's hand it hers.

"How about we try picking up where we left off?" Chelsea said shyly.

Neville smiled at her. "I think I'd like that."

They hugged at each other before looking at each other. Soon Chelsea found herself standing on her toes and leaning closer to each other, and soon they were kissing. After a few seconds kissing turned into a make out session.

_Outside the closet_

"_Samantha, they've been talking," _Amelia stated.

"_Did they talk to each other seriously?" _Samantha questioned.

"_From what I heard, yes." _Amelia replied.

"_Alright, thanks Amelia, you can come back, I'll let them out."_ Samantha stated.

So Amelia went back to the living room and Samantha went over to the closet door and unlocked it. When she unlocked the door and opened it she looked horrified and slammed the door shut.

"Samantha was that you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, it was," Samantha replied.

"What did you see?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"Something I really didn't want to see," Samantha declared.

"Well, can we come out now?" Neville asked.

Samantha opened the door and looked at the two "lovebirds".

"Yes, but please, don't do that when everyone else is around," Samantha said.

Samantha went back to the living room. Chelsea and Neville just looked at each other and laughed.

"Is Jimmy going to want to kill me?" Neville questioned.

"Let's just keep it at a minimum when we're around the others," Chelsea said.

"Agreed," Neville replied.

The held each other's hands and walked back to the living room together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So yay, Chelsea and Neville will no longer be awkward around each other! Sorry about the lateness of this. Today has been absolutely crazy, and Super Bowl XLVIII is on right now. Special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas! Pleeease review this story and let us know if there is something in specific you would like to see happen. See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Another Day at the House**

The next day everyone was about the house minding their own business. Chelsea was sitting in living room area with Neville, Bethany, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Fred and George watching MTV.

Chelsea was wearing a teal tank top, and white shorts; Bethany was wearing a red tank top and blue jean shorts.

"So this is supposed to be musical entertainment?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, this is what it's all come to," Chelsea stated. "Actually there used to be a lot more music videos years ago. Now it's all stupid reality TV."

"Yeah, you can only see most of the music videos on special cable channels like this one," Bethany said. "And last I checked Chels, you actually used to like some of those reality shows."

"Used to, is the key word," Chelsea countered. "There all so stupid now. It's not even reality it's acting out to get attention, only on TV."

"Is every muggle like this nowadays?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, because if so I'm really glad I'm a wizard," George stated.

"No, not everyone is like that," Bethany said sticking out her tongue.

Bethany noticed Chelsea resting her head on Neville's shoulder. They looked awfully cozy with each other.

"You two are almost too close for comfort," Bethany declared.

"Shut up Bethany, we are not," Chelsea complained.

"I'm just saying, you know how Jimmy will react if he catches you two like this," Bethany replied.

"Yeah, well, Jimmy has a girlfriend, so he's one to talk," Chelsea stated.

"I can hear what you're thinking remember?" Jimmy yelled from the garage.

"No thought I have is private anymore," Chelsea complained.

A few minutes later Percy came up the stairs and walked over to the living room area.

"Oh, hey Percy, what's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Has anyone seen Samantha and Jimmy?" Percy asked.

"They're in the garage working on the bike," Bethany said.

"Ok, thanks," Percy said heading out to the garage.

"I wonder what that was all about," Seamus said.

Chelsea and Bethany were just smirking the whole time.

"_Oh, we have a pretty good idea what it's about," _Bethany thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_In the Garage_

"Hey Samantha, hey Jimmy," Percy said greeting the hard-hitting Elementals.

"Oh, hey Percy," Jimmy said momentarily looking up from his work.

"What can we do for you?" Samantha questioned.

"I was hoping I could talk to you two," Percy declared.

"You're already talking to us," Samantha snarked.

"Yes, well, look, I still have feeling for Amelia," Percy declared.

"No shit," Samantha replied.

"Anyway, I was wandering if you would let me date her again," Percy stated.

"…Percy, Amelia is an adult," Jimmy confirmed.

"Yeah, you don't need our permission to ask her out again," Samantha stated.

"So, you don't care if I date her again?" Percy questioned.

"No, but the promise we made to you years ago still stands if she says yes," Jimmy declared.

"You're talking about the time you two beat me up aren't you?" Percy asked.

"Man, that was a good time," Samantha said. "Wasn't it Jimmy?"

"Yeah, it sure was," Jimmy replied. "No offense Percy."

"I'll admit, I did deserve it," Percy replied. "So, are we all good?"

"Yes, but don't try and force Amelia if she says no," Jimmy threatened.

"Yeah, or we'll beat you up then," Samantha added.

"I wouldn't do that to begin with," Percy declared. "Well, thank you, both of you."

"Yeah, no problem," Samantha replied.

Percy left, and a few minutes later Katie entered the garage.

"Hey guys," Katie greeted. "How is the bike looking?"

"I think we're pretty much done," Samantha stated.

"Yeah, not a single loose bolt," Jimmy stated.

"It's a pretty cool bike," Katie stated.

"Yeah, you should see how fast it goes," Samantha said.

"I actually think I want to take it out for a spin," Jimmy declared. "Do you want to come with me Katie?"

"Um…sure," Katie replied with a bit of a blush.

So Jimmy handed Katie the extra helmet before grabbing his own and getting on the bike.

"If you get even a scratch on this motorcycle, I will kill you," Samantha threatened.

"Believe me Samantha, if I get a scratch on it, I'll hand you the knife," Jimmy replied.

"Glad we both agree," Samantha stated. "Have fun," she said before heading back in the house.

With that Jimmy and Katie rode off.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Jimmy and Katie got back everyone was setting up for dinner.

"So Jimmy," Bethany said as she and Amelia set up the table. "Did you and Katie have fun?"

"Yes Bethany we did," Jimmy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now shut up."

"No fair," Bethany pouted. "I was only asking."

During dinner Mrs. Weasley had a question for the Elementals.

"I've been curious about something," She stated. "What are your families like?"

The Elementals looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," Samantha stated. "I have a twin brother named Zach, and two dogs. My parents separated my senior year of high school and my mom moved out; I still see her a lot though. So it's pretty much been me, my dad, Zach, and the dogs until our parents bought us this house this year."

"What about the rest of you?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, I have four brothers, Johnny, Michael, Ryan, and Brendan; all of them are older than me, except for Brendan, he's four years younger than me," Chelsea stated. "We also have two dogs that actually belong to my maternal uncle. He can't keep them in his apartment in the city though, so he gave them to us to take care of. Johnny is married with two sons, and Michael is married with a 2 year old daughter, and an infant son. Ryan lives back at home with mom, dad, and Brendan, whose still in high school. We spend almost all of our birthdays and holidays with my mom's side of the family; for some reason a lot of my dad's family just doesn't like my mom."

"Why?" Luna questioned.

"My mom is actually my dad's second wife," Chelsea declared. "Both my parents were married to other people before they met each other. My older brothers are actually from my dad's first marriage. I guess they just never really accept the idea of divorce."

"That's a bit low if you ask me," Jimmy said.

"Well, Jimmy since your already talking, why don't you tell us about your family next," Fred said.

"There isn't really much to say," Jimmy stated. "I have both my parents, and my older sister. She lives out of state with her fiancé now, and my parents still live in the house I grew up in."

"What about you Bethany?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, I have a younger brother named Jordan, he's still in high school as well," Bethany declared. "My parents own an awning design company, we have a small dog named Molly, and my maternal grandma lives with us because she has Alzheimer's; it's an illness that's making her lose her memories, so her caregiver Ina, is at the house a lot of the time."

"So, she's losing all of her memories?" Seamus questioned.

"Yeah, it's really sad, when I think about it," Bethany declared.

"You're the last one Amelia," Jimmy said looking at Amelia.

"Well, like Jimmy there isn't much to say about my family," Amelia declared. "I'm the oldest of my siblings; I have a sister, and two brothers. My sister, Cameron, and Chelsea's brother, Brendan, are in the same grade. My brothers are in middle school."

"Are you close with any of your siblings?" Percy asked.

"Cameron and I are pretty close, we used to do a lot together before college got in the way," Amelia stated.

"Well, it sounds like you all have some nice families," Snape said.

"Yeah, we were so happy to see them when we got back from London," Chelsea said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, all the Elementals were in their separate bedrooms, just doing their own things.

Samantha was sitting in her on her full sized bed playing _Mass Effect 2_ on her Xbox 360. Claw was at lying on the bed in Doberman form.

"You really like violence too much," Claw stated.

"You're one to talk, you eat people," Samantha replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Samantha said.

The door opened and in entered Draco.

"Let me guess, you're bored with everyone downstairs?" Samantha asked.

"Who isn't bored with each other in this house by now?" Draco questioned.

"You've only been here for four days," Samantha confirmed.

"So this is your room?" Draco asked looking around the room.

The room had two dark blue walls and two dark purple walls. Five anime wall scrolls covered the walls, two _Hetalia_, one _Soul Eater_, one _One Piece_, and one _Magic Knight_ _Rayearth_. To the left of the closet that stood next to the door was book case that went from the floor to the ceiling. Above the closet was a rack of CDs and Nintendo Ds games and in front of it sat the boom box. On the opposite side of the door and against the wall was a tall dresser for clothes with a lava lamp sitting on top of it, and next to it was a mirror. Behind the bed was a big window and next to it was a dark brown papasan chair with a red cushion, Samantha's electric guitar and amp sat next to it. Next to the dresser was a book shelf filled with DVDs, and in front of it was the chest that the TV stood on. On the floor next to it were the Xbox 360, a PS2, a GameCube, and a Nintendo 64.

"Yeah," Samantha replied.

"It's pretty interesting," Draco stated.

"Thanks," Samantha replied.

"So what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Just playing a video game," Samantha replied.

"What's it like?" Draco questioned.

"Well, if you want, you can watch me play it and I'll explain it to you," Samantha said.

"Okay," Draco said.

"You can sit in the chair over there if you want," Samantha said pointing to said furniture.

So Draco sat in the chair and watched Samantha play the game.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was sitting in her room playing her keyboard, which stood in the corner of the room near one of the windows, with her headphones in. Arrow, still in her bunny form, was watching her in fascination. She was playing _River Flows In You by Yiruma. _Her playing was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Arrow questioned.

"I don't know," Chelsea said taking off her headphones and moving to the other end of the room to open the door.

In her door way stood Neville.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey you," Chelsea said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "What brings you up here?"

"I just thought I'd see what you're up to," Neville stated.

"I'm just playing a song," Chelsea confirmed.

"I didn't know you played piano," Neville stated.

"Yeah, just something I never really thought about telling people," Chelsea said. "Well, come in, don't want to be standing in the doorway the whole time now do you?"

Neville took in the surroundings of Chelsea's room. All the walls were light blue. In the center of the room against the wall was a full sized bed; on the wall behind it was a _Hetalia _wall scroll. To the left of the bed was a book shelf with a phone and two encased autographed baseballs on top of it. To the right of the bed was a rack of DVDs, and next to it was a tall dresser with a large mirror with two baseball caps hanging from the top right corner of it. Across from the bed was a table with a TV on top of it and a DVD player below it. To the right of the bed was a window, an Ihome sitting on the floor, and a three row shelf with a basket filled with various items on each row.

"You have a nice room," Neville said.

"Thank you," Chelsea replied with a smile.

"So what were you playing?" Neville asked.

"It's called _River Flows In You,_" Chelsea stated. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Neville said.

Chelsea went back to her keyboard and Neville watched in amazement as she played through the whole song.

"That was beautiful," he said once she finished playing.

"Thank you," Chelsea said with a smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany was sitting in her room on her full sized bed. Ginny, Luna, and Katie sat in the room with her.

The walls of Bethany's room were light blue, a little bit darker than the walls of Chelsea's room though. Tan colored beads hung from the door frame, and to the left of the door was an old antique dresser with a large mirror behind it, on top of the dresser was a TV, various make up kits, and perfumes. Opposite the dresser was a white desk with a swivel chair and next to that was a karaoke machine. To the left of her bed were the closet, and a red bean bag chair; next to the bean bag chair was her acoustic guitar. A lit ceiling fan hung above the bed. On the walls behind the bed were several Broadway, Beatles, and One Direction posters. To the right of the bed was an antique nightstand with an Ihome on top of it.

They were currently listening to the _Jersey Boys _Broadway soundtrack.

"This music is really upbeat," Ginny declared.

"Yes, it's quite interesting," Luna stated.

"Is this the only music you listen to though Bethany?" Katie questioned.

"Are you kidding me, you should see the CD cases in her desk drawer," Abhay said from his spot on Bethany's shoulder.

"Can we see what else you have?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Bethany replied. "You guys want something that we can dance to?"

"Sure," All three of the girls replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia was sitting on her full sized bed reading on of her Sarah Dessen novels.

"How many books has this girl written?" Skye asked from her spot on the headboard of the bed. "You were reading those when we were in the Harry Potter universe too."

"She's written a few actually. The walls of Amelia's room were lime green. Next to the bed was a nightstand with an Ihome clock on it. At the end of the bed was a large wooden trunk filled with sketchpads and various drawing materials. Above the bed was a white ceiling fan. Across from it was a long dresser with a TV on top of it, and a big mirror behind it. On the wall behind the bed and on spread across the walls of the room were pictures and posters, mainly of various plants and frogs. On the wall opposite the bed was a book case that went halfway up the wall and next to it was a desk with a swivel chair next to it. On top of the desk was a Mac desktop, next to it was a sound board.

A knock on the door interrupted Amelia from her reading.

She went over to the door and opened. Standing in the door way was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," Amelia greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow a book from you," Hermione stated.

"Sure, come on in," Amelia said.

"I'm surprised that you came here," Amelia said. "Samantha has a lot more books."

"Yeah, but I know she reads a lot of manga," I kind of want to read something different."

"Well, I've got plenty of novels," Amelia declared. "Come on, I'll show what's good.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy was sitting on his full bed with an Xbox One controller in his hand. He was playing _FIFA 14_.

"How long do you intend on playing this?" Gollum asked from his spot on the pillow.

"Until I win this current game," Jimmy replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit," Jimmy cursed under his breath before pausing the game and going over to the door to open it.

Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jimmy," Harry greeted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jimmy asked.

"We thought we'd see if you what you were up to," Ron said. "And if you wanted to hang out."

"Well, I was in the middle of playing a video game, but if you guys want to hang out in her you can," Jimmy said moving aside to let the two other guys in.

Harry and Ron looked at Jimmy's room. The walls were light gray. At the foot of the bed was a black bean bag chair. Across from the bed was a dresser with a TV and the Xbox One on top of it. In the corner of the room by the window was Jimmy's drum set. On the wall next to the door was a small basketball hoop. Various posters with sports team logos decorated the walls of the room.

"You have a pretty cool room here Jimmy," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Jimmy replied.

"Still playing the drums I see," Ron said.

"Yeah, haven't really played them lately though, with all the studying and everything," Jimmy said.

"What kind of video game are you playing?" Harry asked.

"It's a soccer one," Jimmy replied. "If you guys want, I could set up the extra controllers and show you how to play."

"I'm up for that," Ron said.

"Me too," Harry added.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Well, I made more of this chapter than I thought I would. Yay for that! Sorry I haven't updated until now, school has been hectic with all the snow days we've been having. As usual, big thanks to my coauthor DevilDragaon8 for all her awesome ideas. Please leave reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Witch**

The next morning Mrs. Weasley made everyone breakfast, not of course without help with Amelia and Samantha, who of course were the first ones to wake up. Once the rest of the Elementals woke up they were helping set the table.

"Well, it's been two days," Chelsea confirmed.

"I know, today we finally get to search for another shard of the sword," Bethany added.

"Where do you think the next shard is?" Jimmy questioned.

"Why don't you all just worry about that after breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

The Elementals just rolled their eyes and smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, where is the next shard?" Chelsea asked as everyone gathered into the living room.

"Well, let's see what this device tells us," Samantha said pulling out said tracker.

Everyone watched as the tracking device's screen began to glow green and a map came up.

"Well, it's green, so we know that it has to relate to your element Jimmy," Chelsea declared.

"Now, the question, where exactly is the shard?" Amelia asked.

"It looks like it's at the park twenty minutes down the road," Jimmy said looking at the device.

"Alright then, it looks like we're all going to the park then.

So everyone headed out to their cars. Samantha and Jimmy had to take their cars this time of course since the adults were coming this time. So Samantha took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with her, and Jimmy took Snape and Hagrid with him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the group finally reached the park they found that it was slightly crowded. Well why wouldn't it be? It was a beautiful day in late May. The sun was shining, the heat was actually pleasant, no humidity whatsoever. At least this meant that the assassins probably were smart enough not to be lurking around in such a crowded public area.

"Funny, I don't sense anyone following us," Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, I wonder if any assassins are actually here," Bethany said.

"Oh, someone is watching us, I can feel it," Samantha said.

"…Ok then," Jimmy said.

"We should split up into our groups like we did last time," Samantha stated.

"Ok, what about the adults though?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, they weren't with us last time we did this," Jimmy added.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you go with Chelsea's group," Samantha said. "Snape, you go with Jimmy's group, and Hagrid, you can come with my group."

"Ok, remember everyone if you find the shard, tell us immediately through the thought path," Chelsea stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia's group was walking for by the playground where all the little children were playing with their parents watching from the benches.

"So where a shard would be hiding in a place this big?" Ron questioned.

"It could be anywhere to be honest," Amelia stated.

"But you can sense it can't you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, so it's a good thing you guys aren't searching or these shards without us," Amelia said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea's group was searching by the baseball fields, but so far no one had found anything. Of course since Jimmy wasn't around Chelsea and Neville took the opportunity to hold each other's hands.

"What are they playing over there Chelsea?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"It's called baseball Mr. Weasley," Chelsea replied. "Basically that person in the center of the field, he's the pitcher. He throws the ball towards the player over their holding the bat and the batter tries to hit it out of the field; if the baseball doesn't fly out of the field the other players out in field try and catch the ball or tag the batter with the ball to get him out, so he doesn't touch all the bases and make it back to the home plate where they originally were."

"My, that does sound interesting," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes, do you sense anything over here dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, nothing over here," Chelsea replied. "Only all the movement coming from this baseball game, we should keep moving on."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany's group was searching over by the tennis court. People were currently playing so it wasn't like they could just barge into the courts if they found the shard.

"I remember my parents used to play this a lot during the summer holiday," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, believe me I've tried playing with Chelsea last summer, we both sucked," Bethany stated.

"It looks kind of dangerous if you ask me," Seamus declared.

"Well, it definitely can be if you hit the ball hard enough," Bethany replied.

"You don't sense anything around this area, do you Bethany?" Hermione asked.

"No, and I can't see anything or feel anything," Bethany stated. "You guys don't see anything out of the ordinary around here, do you?"

"No," Hermione and Seamus replied after a few seconds of silence.

"We should keep looking then," Bethany stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha's group was searching by a group of picnickers, who seemed to be enjoying a plentiful lunch.

"Oh man, I just realized it's lunch time," Samantha whined.

"Samantha, do you ever think about anything besides food?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," Samantha replied. "I'm just always hungry."

"Some things never change I see," Hagrid stated.

"Well obviously, have you seen how much food is in their house?" Fred asked.

"That happens to be because we have many house guests who we are feeding," Samantha pointed out.

"Right, thank you for that by the way," Fred said.

"Believe me, being starving is not fun," Samantha declared. "I would know."

"Uhm, shouldn't we be focusing on looking for the shard?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, come one, let's get back to work," Samantha said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy's group was looking by the basketball courts, a group of college aged boys currently had a game going.

"Say Jimmy, isn't this the game you taught us a couple of years ago?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is," Jimmy replied.

"So is the shard somewhere in this location?" Snape questioned.

"I can't sense anything yet," Jimmy replied. "Wait, there is something…on the hoop, it's on the backboard."

"What's the backboard?" Draco asked.

"It's the thing behind the actual basket that the ball goes in," Jimmy said.

"_You guys, we found the shard," _Jimmy said. _"It's on the basketball court."_

"_Got it, we're on our way," _Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luckily by the time the rest of the group reached the basketball court the college guys were already packing up their stuff and leaving.

"Alright Jimmy where is it?" Amelia asked.

"On the basketball hoop, on the backboard," Jimmy declared.

"Alright, you're going to have to lift one of us up there," Samantha stated.

"Alright, which one of you am I lifting then?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll do it," Amelia volunteered.

"Alright, come on," Jimmy said.

So Jimmy and Amelia walked over the hoop and lifted Amelia as high as he could, luckily she was the tallest out of all of the girls.

"I got it," Amelia said finally grabbing hold of the shard.

Suddenly before everyone could even thin they were disappearing into a whole different dimension.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, time for another challenge," Chelsea said as soon as she realized where they were.

"Hey guys look, we're wearing our armor," Bethany pointed out.

Everyone looked down to see what Bethany was saying was indeed true.

"Oh God," Jimmy said stepping in front of the girls.

"Jimmy will you knock it off already," Bethany said. "We look sexy in these outfits; you can't hide that from everyone forever."

"Bethany shut up," Samantha and Amelia yelled.

"I happen to think you all look very…" Seamus began.

Jimmy began walked toward him, but Chelsea latched right onto his arm stopping him.

"Ok, where is this challenge?" Ron questioned.

Suddenly a loud growl was echoing through the room, as well as what sounded like loud footsteps.

"I think we're about to find out," Bethany stated.

The footsteps got closer and closer until there was a large troll standing in front of them.

"Oh come on, a troll?" Jimmy questioned.

"Don't underestimate these things Jimmy," Hermione stated. "We may have defeated that one during our first year, but these things are hungry for human flesh."

"Well, there's over ten of us," Samantha confirmed. "So let's show this thing no mercy,"

The Elementals and the rest of the group charged at the troll and started giving it all they had.

The Elementals were throwing all of their power at it, while the rest of the group threw jinxes at it. It was injuring it definitely, but the troll was getting really pissed off. It actually ended up taking a lot of swings at them with the club it was carrying.

"Dammit, this thing is getting more angry than injured," Jimmy declared.

Soon attacks and dodging continued for several minutes, until the troll was struggling to stand.

"Somebody deliver the final blow, now!" Samantha yelled.

So Harry waved his wand and threw the final blow, and the troll fell with a loud thud.

"We did," Chelsea declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, we got another shard," Amelia said holding said shard.

"Yeah, and no assassins," Bethany said.

"No assassins, but that doesn't mean some one was going to show up," a strange voice said behind the group.

The entire group turned to see a strange looking woman standing in front of him. She has long dark hair tied back in a braid that went down to the small of her back. She was wearing a medieval looking red dress; her skin was fair, and her eyes were dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy questioned.

"Jimmy…that's Morgause, an extremely powerful sorceress, as you should probably know already," Samantha stated. "Show her some respect."

"Such a polite girl," Morgause declared. "And it's such a pleasure to meet all of you."

"The pleasure is ours," Samantha declared.

"Samantha, what are you…?" Chelsea asked.

"She is more powerful than all of us," Samantha confirmed. "If she wanted to fight she would have attacked by now. If she wants to talk to us the least we can do is be polite."

"Polite and smart, I see Merlin chose his heirs wisely," Morgause declared.

"If you want to simply talk to us, then what about?" Amelia asked.

"Straight to the point, ok, I simply wanted to meet all of you," Morgause stated. "For four years, there was nothing worth seeing, but now, it's pure power."

"You don't know anything," Bethany declared.

"That dear girl is where you are wrong," Morgause stated. "I know all about your powers. You, you can control lightning, and you never miss a target."

Next she looked at Amelia.

"You, you control air, and all five of your senses are heightened; you're also the brains of the group."

Then she looked at Chelsea.

"You can control water and sense others' movements; and you're the healer."

The next one she looked at was Jimmy.

The only boy, you control earth, you have super strength, and you're telepathic."

Finally she looked at Samantha.

"Fire is at your beckoning call, you have super speed, and you have the honor of being the leader."

"Ok, so you know stuff, big deal," Jimmy said.

"You don't think it's strange that your infinitive great grandfather is having you fight his battles fir him?" Morgause questioned.

"We chose this life," Bethany stated. "Right Samantha?"

Samantha turned away a little. "Right," she finally replied.

"Are you sure none of you were forced?" Morgause asked.

"Yes, we're sure, none of us were forced into this," Amelia replied.

"Are you sure you were all given the choice to do all of this?" Morgause questioned.

"Yes, Grandpa came to us when we were younger and asked us if this is what we wanted to do," Chelsea declared.

"Oh yes, choices are lovely things," Morgause stated. "Wouldn't you agree Samantha?"

"Yes," Samantha replied.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you all," Morgause stated.

"Wait, so you just seriously wanted to meet all of them?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I said that earlier," Morgause stated. "I'm sure I'll see you all again soon.

Everyone began backing away slowly.

"We're in a public place, I'm not going to start throwing fireballs at you," she declared.

So everyone turned around completely and started walking away.

"I'm sure I'll see some of you more often than others," Morgause's voice whispered softly.

In fact, it was so soft that the only one who heard it was Amelia.

"_What did she mean by that?" _Amelia asked.

"_Mean by what?" _Chelsea questioned.

"_She said "I'm sure I'll see some of you more often than others,"_ Amelia said.

"_Samantha, why can't I hear any thoughts from you?" _Jimmy suddenly asked.

"_Some things are private you know," _Samantha hissed.

"_Ok, ok, sorry," _Jimmy replied.

"_Samantha, what was she talking about with the choices thing?" _Chelsea asked.

"_I have no idea" _Samantha replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Long time no write, sorry, these last few weeks were crazy! I'm on my spring break now, so expect some more chapters. Big thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Please review, we appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sadness on a Rainy Day**

The next day it was raining. It was one of those May showers you get when the humidity goes up so much that, it needs to break. For some reason Samantha refused to come out of her room. Everyone was shocked when she didn't want to come down for breakfast; and everyone knew that if Samantha wasn't hungry that something was wrong. No one could figure out why though. It was getting kind of annoying. Mostly all of the Elementals had already tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk. Bethany had just gone upstairs to attempt to do so, but two minutes later she walked down the stairs with disappointment written all over her face. She dropped down on the couch with a sigh.

"No luck?" Chelsea asked.

"No, she won't talk, "Bethany stated. "Every time I asked her something the only response I got was a thud against the door."

"Ugh, alright, I suppose it's my turn then," Chelsea said getting up from her spot on the couch.

So she made her way up to Samantha's room, leaving Bethany completely alone in the living room.

She was about to get up and leave to go to her own room, but suddenly she heard someone coming up from the basement; it was Seamus.

"Hi Bethany," he greeted.

"Hey Seamus, what's up?" Bethany asked.

"I was actually going to look for you," Seamus replied. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Okay, what about?" Bethany asked.

"Is there actually some place we can go where no one will interrupt or walk in on us?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, come one, we can go sit out on the deck in the back yard; the awning will keep us dry," Bethany declared.

So they headed out to the back yard.

_Meanwhile_

Chelsea was standing outside of Samantha's door, still hesitating to knock on it.

"_I can't believe that I'm hesitating," _She thought to herself. _"Samantha is one of my best friends and part of my family, and I know she shuts herself out when she's upset, but I want to help her."_

"_Chelsea, please just do this already," _Jimmy stated.

"_Okay already," _Chelsea replied.

Chelsea knocked on the door, after a few seconds though there was still no response.

"Samantha?" Chelsea called. "Samantha, please say something."

Chelsea's only response was a loud thud against the door.

"Samantha, please, I know you don't like talking about these things, but I only want to help," Chelsea declared.

Another thud on the door was her answer.

"Samantha, please," Chelsea said choked out.

The loudest out of all the thuds came as a response this time.

"Fine, I'll just leave," Chelsea said sadly.

_Outside_

Bethany and Seamus were sitting on the deck in the backyard. It was still raining pretty hard, but the awning that Bethany's father had installed kept the deck safe from the wetness of the rain. The backyard was small, but it was nice. On the deck was an outdoor table with matching chairs and an umbrella in the middle of the table. On the far left side of the deck was a grill on the far opposite side of the deck was a little mini bar. (Chelsea and Samantha knew a lot of good nonalcoholic drink recipes). Out on the lawn was a fire pit surrounded by five chairs, and surrounding the fence was an abundance of colorful flowers and small and medium sized trees.

"You guys have a nice backyard," Seamus stated.

"Thank you, it is pretty isn't it?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, it is," Seamus replied.

"So Seamus, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bethany asked.

"Bethany…do you remember what I said to you three years ago, after the battle ended?" Seamus asked.

"…Yes, you told me you were in love with me," Bethany stated.

"Well …even after all the years without seeing you…I think, I'm still in love with you," Seamus declared.

"Oh…" Bethany replied. "Seamus, I'm really flattered to hear that, but if you're looking for an answer from me about how I feel about you, I'm afraid I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I still like you and all, but I was under the impression when I left that I would never see you again. I wanted to think about it sometimes, but after seeing how upset Chelsea, Jimmy, and Amelia were after we left, I didn't want to put myself through that. So I never thought about it."

"I understand," Seamus replied. "I won't pressure you for an answer anytime soon, but do you think you could at least give it some thought, please?"

"I think I can do that," Bethany said with a smile.

Seamus smiled back at her.

"Thank you Bethany," Seamus said.

Bethany got up and gave him a hug.

"Well, let's get out of this rain," She said heading towards the door.

Seamus quickly followed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was lying on her bed in her room. She was still in her pajamas. Claw (in his Doberman form of course), had his head lying across his stomach.

"Samantha, I know you don't want to talk to the others, but please I'm your familiar, talk to me," Claw said.

"It's just not fair," Samantha muttered.

"What's not fair?" Claw asked.

"Everyone else had a choice," Samantha stated.

"Samantha, I can't understand where you're going with this," Claw declared.

"Grandpa came to each of us when we were little and asked us if we were willing to become the Elementals," Samantha said. "Only I didn't get the choice."

"You didn't?" Claw asked.

"No, he basically came to me and said I had no choice but to become fire," Samantha declared.

"Well, that's horrible, but why do I get the feeling that that's not the only thing that's bothering you?" Claw asked.

"Yesterday, when we had a run-in with Morgause, she knew about it, and she kept dropping hints to me," Samantha declared angrily.

"The others don't know though?" Claw asked.

"No, I don't want them to find out," Samantha declared. "So if you tell them, I will utterly destroy you!"

Samantha lay back down on her bed and began to cry. Claw jumped up next to her and began to lick her tears away

"I promise I won't tell," Claw stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the afternoon Samantha still wouldn't come out. The rest of the elementals were really starting to get worried now.

Jimmy had been brave enough to get in through the bathroom that connected her room with Chelsea's and put a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and some fries on her dresser, before quickly leaving.

After that he retreated back to his room and sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

"What's wrong Jimmy," Gollum asked.

"Samantha's upset and she won't come out of her room," Jimmy confirmed.

"Women, huh," Gollum said.

"Gollum now's not really the time for this," Jimmy stated.

"Sorry," Gollum replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess I should just give her time," Jimmy said.

"Have you tried reading her mind?" Gollum questioned.

"Yeah, but every time I try to, she thinks about dissecting a frog," Jimmy declared.

"What?"

"Back in chemistry class in high school, we had to dissect a frog," Jimmy explained. "I chickened out, while Samantha went ahead with it. It was some scary stuff."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jimmy said.

The door open and there stood Katie.

"Hey Katie," Jimmy greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey," Katie said walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. "What's wrong? You look down about something."

"He's upset because Samantha is upset and refuses to talk anyone," Gollum quickly said.

Jimmy shot him a glare before looking at Katie.

"He's basically right," Jimmy declared.

"Jimmy, some people really need time to themselves, to figure things out," Katie stated.

"I know, and she's done something like this before," Jimmy stated. "She never refuses food though, and that's what worries me."

"Jimmy," Katie said taking his hand. "These things just take time…I'll tell you what, I'll ask Harry and some of the others to try and talk to her, and I'll help too, but if it doesn't work, we need to respect her feelings, and give her the space she needs."

"Ok," Jimmy said kissing Katie and pulling her into his arms.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later it was dinner time, and Samantha still wouldn't come out. So once dinner was over, Harry, Ginny, Katie, Fred, George, and Draco were outside her door. Harry knocked on the door.

"Samantha?" He said.

There was no response.

"Come on Samantha," Draco suddenly said. "We all hate this."

"We only want to make sure you're all right," Katie added.

"So please, talk to us," Fred said.

"Guys…" Samantha finally spoke through her closed door; sadness was clearly present in her voice. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm really just tired. So I'm trying to catch up on lost sleep."

"Is that really it?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," Samantha replied.

"But Samantha…" George said.

"Guys, just please go away," Samantha said. "I need to rest."

"You know guys, we should give her some space," Harry stated.

So everyone went back downstairs, except one person didn't leave right away.

_Meanwhile in Amelia's Room_

Amelia was sitting at her desk, working on creating a new track. She needed a distraction right now. She wanted to help Samantha but she knew how things worked when she got upset. In fact she spent most of the day trying to avoid going near Samantha's room because she knew she would end up hearing something and feel the need to tell someone. She needed to respect her friend/cousin's privacy though.

"Amelia?" Skye said snapping the air Elemental out of her thoughts.

"What is it Skye?" Amelia asked.

"Are you sure you shouldn't at least check on Samantha?" Skye questioned.

"I feel like I should, but everyone else has already tried and I know her well enough to do the same thing to me if I try to talk to her," Amelia declared.

"You didn't hear her say anything at all today that will give us a clue to why she's so upset?" Skye asked.

"No, I've kept myself from hearing noises from her room all day today," Amelia stated. "I want to respect her privacy."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Skye declared.

"Thanks," Amelia said dropping her head to look at the floor.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked.

"It's me, "Percy's voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Percy," Amelia said getting up from her desk.

Percy opened the door and entered Amelia's room.

"What were you up to?" Percy asked.

"I was just trying to create a new track," Amelia replied sitting on her bed. "I haven't had a lot of success though."

"Is it because you're worried about Samantha?" Percy asked.

"Well, yes," Amelia said not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry, that isn't really my business," Percy apologized.

"It's okay," Amelia replied with a small smile. "Now, why did you come here Percy? I can tell it wasn't just to see how I'm currently feeling."

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something," Percy stated. "It might take a while though."

"Well here," Amelia said patting a spot on her bed. "Sit down."

So Percy sat down on Amelia's bed and took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"Amelia…I can never apologize enough for what I did five years ago."

"Percy…" Amelia began.

"No, please listen," Percy interrupted. "I never should have called you liar, I did a horrible thing as your boyfriend, and I didn't trust you. I was a stupid ministry loving, family-disowning backstabber. Then when we finally made up three years ago, you had to come back to this world. There wasn't a day after that that I didn't realize how much I miss you and how I missed being with you. So, if you're willing to give "us" another chance, then I would as well."

Amelia smiled up at Percy.

"I'd like that," Amelia said hugging Percy.

Percy hugged her back and tightened the hug.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea was lying on her bed with Arrow (in her rabbit form) lying on her chest. Chelsea was petting her fur. It seemed to be comforting her.

"Chelsea, please stop worrying so much," Arrow said.

"How can I do that Arrow?" Chelsea questioned sadly. "Samantha is all upset about something; she refuses to talk about it; and she's refusing to eat."

"Chelsea, you said earlier that Samantha shuts herself out when she's upset," Arrow declared. "You respect your cousin, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Chelsea replied.

"Then, you need to let her deal with it by herself for now," Arrow stated. "If she continues to be upset and isolates herself, then you'll know when to act."

"She's right you know," A familiar voice said behind her.

Chelsea turned to see Neville standing in her doorway.

"Neville," Chelsea said.

"Arrow's right Chelsea, you need to stop worrying so much," Neville stated sitting next to Chelsea on her bed. "I understand you're concerned about Samantha, but if you think too much into this you'll stress yourself out too much."

"But what if I can't figure out when to act?" Chelsea asked. "What if Samantha shuts herself out completely? Or what if she…?"

Neville cut her off by placing his two fingers against her lips, silencing her.

"You'll know when to act," Neville declared. "You're kind and loving motherly instinct will kick in when it's necessary."

Chelsea gave her boyfriend a soft smile before kissing his lips chastely. She felt her eyelids start to flutter, and before she knew it, they were slipping shut.

_An hour later_

Chelsea opened her eyes to find the lights in her room were off. Arrow slipped into her cage and was now fast asleep. She also registered a pair of arms around her; she looked up to see Neville fast asleep.

She smiled before wriggling out of his arms.

"_Samantha might want to be left alone right now, but I know something that might cheer her up a little," _She thought.

Being as quiet as possible, she slipped downstairs to the kitchen and made her way towards the freezer. She grabbed what she was looking for and headed back up to her room. She went into the bathroom that connected her bedroom to Samantha's and quietly opened the door that leads to Samantha's room. She looked to see, much to her relief that both Samantha and Claw were asleep. She slipped what she had retrieved from the kitchen onto Samantha's dresser before making her way back to the door and shutting it softly behind her.

"_Every girl needs some chocolate when she's feeling down," _She thought to herself.

She walked through the bathroom and back to her own bedroom. She quietly slipped herself back into Neville's arms.

"_I guess my motherly instincts are good for something," _She thought to herself again.

With that she closed her eyes and let herself drift back into sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took longer than I thought. I got the idea that Jimmy and Chelsea should do something for Samantha that they knew she would enjoy, and I wanted the rest of the Elementals to have something with their significant others. As usual, thank you to my awesome coauthor DevilDragon8 for these great ideas. Pleeease review, we appreciate input. See you in the next chapter! **


End file.
